Sleepin' With the Fiancé
by Rui
Summary: Altenative to Ukyo's Secret Sauce. Ukyo wants more proof that R&A are married, so what are they to do but not only share a room, but a bed as well! What are they goin' to do?
1. If you were really married

Sleepin' With the Fiancé Chapter 1

* * *

Author's Note: A big thanks for the beta reader Illjwamh. Becuase of this kind hearted person (kissing up always helps!) who revamped chatper 1 for me! thanks! DISCLAIMER: You know the gig that goes here by now! 

* * *

"You know you can't keep it up." Ukyo smugly taunted Ranma as she plopped down next to him in the schoolyard, with lunch in her lap. 

"Huh?" was the ever-so-intelligent response that came from the pigtailed boy. 

"You and Akane being married. I know you're lying; why else would you NOT sleep in the same bed?" Ukyo prodded. A smirk of satisfaction creeping up her face as her fiancé turned as red as the shirt he wore. 

"I-uh, that is-uh," 

"If you were really married," the brunette persisted, "You two would have no problem sharing a bed..." 

* * *

Ranma dodged the pillow, and then the lamp, and grabbed the bokken as it was about to make contact with his skull. The person on the other end of the wooden sword looked at him with fire in her eyes and a sneer on her lips. It was ten o'clock, he had just told her that he wanted to sleep with her, and this was the result. 

One broken lamp, one set of ripped curtains and several books scattered all over the room surrounded an angry Akane and a rapidly bruising Ranma. 

"There's no WAY I'm letting a pervert like you sleep with me!" Her face was blood red from anger or embarrassment; Ranma didn't want to decide. 

"Ah, geez, Akane, not like that!" Ranma protested in a loud whisper, knowing very well that if he spoke any louder all the residents - who were gathered outside Akane's door - would hear them. It had been two days, and everyone still waited to see if they would consummate a marriage that didn't even happen! After the conversation with Ukyo early in the day, the marital artist figured this was the only way to get his best friend off his back and back into her shop. 

"Go on," she nearly growled, not letting up the pressure on the bokken lest he wavered in holding it be knocked out cold. If he were unconscious, Ranma would stop his insane talk. That would be a relief to the dark blue-haired girl. 

"Ukyo must spy on us or somethin'; she knows we don't sleep in the same bed," Ranma started, his hand not wavering from keeping the stick from smacking him in the forehead. The pressure let up a bit as the girl's face soured at the mention of the source of their current woes. 

"But we sleep in the same room!" Akane spat, "How does she know, anyway? We have the curtains drawn!" 

The young man shrugged. "Probably Nabiki." 

Akane growled. "True." 

"So all I'm sayin' is that I have to sleep in the same bed with ya, just for a while. Just to get Ukyo off my back," Ranma explained. Akane seemed to chew over the information in her mind, and with a sigh, she drew the bokken away from Ranma and dropped on the side of her bed. 

"Fine. If it'll get her out of here." Akane looked away as she said this, but seemed to think of something more, glared over to Ranma and continued, "But you're sleeping under a different blanket, FULLY clothed." 

The boy sighed. "Like I'd ever try to do anything with an uncute, tombo---OH!" He found it hard to talk with the end of a wooden sword rammed in his gut. 

* * *

Two hours had passed. Everyone had left Akane's door for the night - unless the small tape recorder with a label of 'Nabiki Tendo' counted as a person - for their nice warm beds. Most were peacefully asleep. Others were snoring away the night. Only three people were awake: two in one room, and another in a room by herself with a sharp smirk on her sleepy face. 

Ukyo felt confident she'd get her Ranma-honey before long, simply because they weren't married. Ranma and Akane would buckle and then the boy would be hers. As soon as Tendo was out of the way, there would be no more annoying, angry, heckuva lousy cook to get in the way of their happiness. 

With these thoughts, Ukyo flipped over on her side and closed her eyes to dream of her future with Ranma…or so she hoped. 

Meanwhile, across the house in a tiny room and getting smaller, were two people in a small bed that also felt like it was shrinking. Neither of them was asleep, and both were sore from holding the same position for almost an hour or more. 

Akane lay underneath the sheet and comforter as Ranma lay on top of it but under his own blanket on the edge of the bed. The only thing that either did was breath. One was afraid to move lest he get pounded, and the other afraid to move lest she be called a pervert. 

"This is stupid," Ranma whispered, mostly to himself. 

"It was your idea. If you don't like it, get on the floor," Akane replied sharply, her shoulders aching from being so tense for so long. She was dead tired, but her eyes were painfully open, afraid if she feel asleep she'd get too close to him...NO! He would get to close to her! That would be the problem. 

"*Yawn* I'm not going to get any sleep tonight," Ranma grumbled unhappily. "And all because I'm sharing a bed with the unsexy tomboy..." 

*WAMP!* 

Ranma's eyes were soon closed, as the lump on his head began to swell. Akane threw her mini mallet across the room, humphed and rolled over. Knowing the jerk was knocked out cold would put her mind at ease about going to sleep, at least tonight. 


	2. Second nightSequel to Scars?

Chapter 2

Author's notes: YEAH! Thanks! And for the semi-flamers (spark throwers??) I toldja not to review, or bother reading it if you didn't like it. 'Cause after writing fics for over five years I've come to the conclussion I will write what I want to and if you like it, great! If you don't, oh well...I do! ^_^ ANYWAYS to those LOVELY and WONDERFUL people who did review me in the ++ way, thanks! It's a real helper to know that there are still defenders of Ranma's one and only! :P AND the next chapter will be better, methinks! ^_~

Disclaimer: Same as before, yet no less than normal! ^_^ Don't ask... 

* * *

He was going to win this battle! 

Ranma wasn't one to give up easily, especially to an opponent he knew oh so well. Then again, when the other fighter had such a tempting offer in their favor, it was hard not to be seduced into its trickery...Ranma's head bopped down again, losing the battle of sleep and in the middle of class-which was like sending in the Calvary. His eyes lids would droop, and then his head, and then he'd wake up a split nanosecond before his head hit the top of the desk. The pigtailed boy was ready to pass out, and too bad for him, roll call hadn't even been taken yet. 

"So Ranma," came a voice and firm pat on the shoulder from behind him, "How was it?" 

Groggily, the young man stared at the long brunette girl in the boys uniform. "Whatdaya mean 'it'?" 

"Oh come on, I *know* you two were in the same bed together last night." Ukyo smirked, bending over to whisper in her friend's ear, "Why else would you have a whelp on your cute little head?" 

"WHOA! Ranma, your sleeping with Akane!?" Diasuke exclaimed, choosing to make his easdropping known. 

THIS woke the poor tired boy snap awake, "It ain't like that!" 

"Don't you know?" a girl friend of Akane's began, "Ranma and Akane were secretly married!" 

"Dude, have you been holding out on us?" 

"You have to tell us *everything*." 

"There's nothing to tell!" Ranma crossed his arms, and raised his nose a bit higher. "Me an' that uncute macho chick didn't *touch* each other!" 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A 'MACHO CHICK'?!" Akane fumed. It burned her enough to see Ukyo getting so friendly with *her* fiancé, but then to be called a name yet AGAIN by him-and the youngest Tendo was doing it all for him too! Glancing at the now tensed Ranma, and a smirking, hand on hip Ukyo, Akane thought of a more appropriate name than 'jerk' or 'pervert.' Clearing her throat she smiled sweetly, while her eyebrows still twitched ever so slightly in annoyance, "Why do you insist on calling me that, my darling HUSBAND?" 

* * *

"You didn't haveta tick her off like that ya know." Ranma whispered as they lay once again in Akane's bed under separate blankets and fully dressed. 

Akane flinched, her back to him as she faced the wall, "Oh she deserved it! AND why are you defending her!? She is the reason we're like this!" 

"Aw, come on, she still our friend." 

"Humph, you mean Ukyo is *your* friend. She doesn't like me, remember? I'm competition." Akane pointed out. 

"Nah, I'm sure you two would get along great if it wasn't for the whole engagement messes," Ranma smiled and looked at the back of his fiancee's head, "Maybe she teach you how to cook something that isn't used for rat poison!" 

Akane tightened into a tighter ball. 

"...or maybe how to put all that brute strength to work..." 

Akane's eyes narrowed sharply. 

"...or even to be more like a girl instead of a tomboy..." 

That bit it! Imagine Ukyo, the one who use to dress like a boy, who wore a boy's uniform to school teaching her how to be more feminine! The nerve! So what if she didn't cook entirely well, at least she tried! Was Ranma perfect the first time he tried a kata? NO! He had to practice! Akane had to practice at cooking! And her strength was nothing! At least she was able to hide it under tone and slim arms and legs, unlike some women who had great bulging muscles and no chest. 

"RANma!" Akane growled after a few more minutes of building up her anger. Searching under her pillow for her mini mallet, the dark haired girl fished it up from its hiding spot, turned and sat up straight in her bed. Boy, was that BOY going to get it...at least that was her intention. 

Her anger quickly left her as she saw the light bleeding through her drawn curtains glaze her unwanted bed mate's face. The jerk was already fast asleep, with one hand over her stomach and the other close to his face. She remembered the last time she'd accidentally walked in on Ranma sleeping. He had looked so tranquil then, even after, what Akane could only presume, was a nightmare. Now, just like then, he didn't seem so powerful, or rude, or thoughtless, yet one more dreaming teen without a single care in the world. 

Tucking the mallet under her pillow once again for safe keeping, Akane closed her eyes and fell into a rocky night of sleep. 

* * *

The story mentioned in the story (boy does that sound weird!) about Akane walking in on Ranma sleeping is my story called 'Scars' (shameless plug!) Anyways, thanks for those that read! ^_^ No matter what I'll continue to write! (Even if I fell my West. Civ class :P) 


	3. Your Hand

Chapter 1

Author's notes: I wrote this because I've had it in my head for sometime. This is only a fun story. No seriousness meant (well descriptive writing and such ^_^ Love is always serious!) And this is NOT an Ukyo basher! AND this had started as a one-shot but the ideas kept coming! If you like the story please review! IF you don't then PLEASE let the silence speak for itself!

DISCLAIMER: You know the gig that goes here by now! 

* * *

"Hey, Akane?" 

The girl looked up from her desk and over her shoulder at her sister who was standing in the doorway or her, and now Ranma's, bedroom. "Yeah, Nabiki?" 

"Could you sign this?" the brunette asked, waving around several sheets of paper. 

"What is it?" Akane's suspiciously narrowing her eyes on the girl. 

"Oh nothing, " Nabiki answered nonchalantly, "But if you sign them, I'll do your kitchen chores for the rest of the week." 

Chewing this over, Akane shrugged, "Let me read them first." 

"AND not sell the latest copies of you in your bathing suit to Kuno-if you don't read it." 

Sighing in defeat, the girl allowed her sister to point to the dotted line, and within a second Akane Tendo's signature was across it. 

* * *

"You look horrible." Akane said flippantly as she and her 'husband' made their way to school, her on the sidewalk, him on the fence. 

Ranma who had been looking into the sky, looked at her sharply. He knew what she was saying was true, bags were starting to form under his bloodshot eyes, and it was getting harder and harder for him to be at full alert being so tired. The pig tailed martial artist knew it was true, knew the reason as well but there was no way Akane was every going to know the truth. It would be hard for any guy to sleep next to her, and not be weary of being knocked out cold in the morning from her waking up with him TOO close next to her. There were other reasons, but this, being Ranma, didn't even want to think about them, so instead he went to a familiar tactic. 

"I'd probably look a lot better, if SOMEONE didn't talk in her sleep ALL night. Listening to that for the past two weeks will make anyone look bad." 

Akane flinched, "Well you snore! Sounds like there is a chain saw in my bed." 

Good comeback, Ranma thought, but then smirked. He still had an ace up his sleeve, "AND if you didn't move so much in your sleep, punchin' and kickin' everywhere. Geez, 'kane, your violent even when you're out cold." 

That got her not only to flinch, but also to turn and kick at the fence. Ranma was prepared for reaction and avoided being plunged into the water below, but not couldn't miss the fight that ensued. 

Nabiki Tendo shook her head back in forth in mock disbelief. She could feel the girl beside her smile broaden. Grumbling under her breath, Nabiki jogged up to the couple, as Ukyo stayed back to watch the 'couple' in action. 

"Would you two stop it already!" Nabiki harshly commanded as she came to a stop a few feet in front of them. This quieted the couple for the time, as they stared at her curiously. "Ranma come here for a sec." 

Without a word, he hopped off the fence, and landed by Akane who was facing her sister now. 

"You two aren't making this easy. How is any one suppose to believe that you're married if you can't stop fighting?" 

"Hmph, it's not like were REALLY married." 

Nabiki's left eyebrow twitched, "As long as Ukyo's in the house, then you two are. Can't you pretend to get along?" 

"How?" Ranma asked innocently. 

"By being nice to each other, at least while Ukyo is-" 

"Ukyo is what?" came a voice, tinged with sweetness. 

"Oh, er, hi Ukyo!" Ranma said sheepishly, seeing the brunette smile in an almost triumphant look. 

"Well, we're going to be late, lets go, SWEETIE." Akane stressed the last word as she turned and began to walk quickly towards their school. Ranma followed her suit. 

"You two don't have to be so shy!" Nabiki called, "It's OKAY if you HOLD HANDS like usual." 

Ranma and Akane stopped dead in their tracks. 

Though the two girls behind them couldn't see the couple's expression, Akane and Ranma's eyes became as large as saucers at what the girl had implied. 

"Whatever it takes," Ranma whispered low, not thinking Akane heard him. Slowly he reached his hand out towards hers. 

Pain made her surprise waver, but no matter how what he said had effected her, she looked down and took a hold of his waiting hand. /Whatever it takes./ Akane's brain held onto those words as they, now hand in hand, began to run to school. 

Behind them, Ukyo frowned. 

* * *

"Ranma, get up!" Akane whispered, poking him in the shoulder. 

The pigtailed boy, who had been peacefully asleep until then, groggily looked at the digital clock beside the bed and grimaced. "It's three in the mornin' 'kane, what do you want?" 

"Get out of the bed, I have to get out." She explained. 

He looked over his shoulder and gave her an annoyed look. "Just climb over." Ranma suggested before flipping over on his stomach, and with a yawn began to go back to his dream. 

"No way you pervert!" Akane protested, poking him in the shoulder again. 

"Mntpre't." came a weak, muffled and tired reply from a face buried in a pillow. 

The youngest Tendo, who was sitting up in the bed, whimpered. She really had to go! There was no way off the bed but over Ranma, the foot of the bed, now had a small dresser sitting there. She had a few options, 1. Climb over Ranma, 2. Sit here and wait till morning, or 3. Knock the boy off the bed and step over him. 

"Whatever it takes," she muttered darkly, as she placed both of her hands palm up under Ranma's side, and flipped him...out of the bed onto the floor blanket and all. 

"OW!!" Came the instant reply, but not fast enough, by the time Ranma was sitting up and ready to fight, Akane had fled the room and was making her way down to the bathroom. By the time that she had come back, Ranma had thought about it and decided he'd rather sleep than fight it out with the dark haired girl. 

Not thinking, he clambered back in the bed, grabbed his blanket and scooted over to the farthest side of the bed, so when the tomboy came back he wouldn't be flipped out of bed yet again. Yawning, Ranma rubbed his face tiredly against the pillow, "smells good." he whispered before falling back into a heavy, yet guarded sleep. 

When Akane did come back into the room, it was Akane's turn for an unpleasant surprise. The jerk had moved onto HER side of the bed! With HER pillow! She COULD rip it out from under him-but that would be a bit too cruel, even if she was a violent tomboy. Sliding underneath her comforter, the girl with some displeasure, put her head on his pillow. 

To her surprise, it didn't stink of sweat and other body odors, but of just him. After a few minutes, Akane breathed out, "not so bad..." 

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Ukyo is not convinced, and still thinks she can get them to fess up, but how far will she push them? Also, Ryoga is back...and BOY is there going to be a surprise in store for him! ^_^ 


	4. Rings of Pigs!

Chapter 4

By Rui

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. No money is being made off of this. This is all fun! Author's notes: It'll get back to the regular two page length next chapter (maybe) and so far, it looks like it's going to be a 16 chapter story! WHOA! Too many ideas! ^_~ hope you enjoy! 

* * *

Ukyo had to start thinking about her moves better. So far only way she got Ranma and herself closer was living in the under the same roof.. ON the other hand, she had brought him and Akane in the same room, in the same Bed, and now they were holding hands all the time! Her plans weren't working out exactly as she thought. In her mind she and Ranma were supposed to be picking out the place settings and looking at churches, but if things kept on like they were, she'd be watching him and Akane do that when they really go to be married. 

There was no way she believed those two got married! There was absolutely no way! Sure they were starting to get along like they were a real couple, but it did not mean they were *together*. If only she could catch them in their lies, Ukyo was well practiced in discovering loopholes in opponent's tactics this was no different. Even the combined will of the three Tendos and Ranma the plan and plot couldn't be perfect. 

Surely there was something she was overlooking, something simple that hardly any one would think of...but what? Drumming her fingers on her desk, the girl tucked a fist under her chin. To say the least, this whole situation was getting annoying. 

"WOW! That is pretty!" A girl exclaimed, holding up her magazine for her friend to see. Catching the brunette's interest, Ukyo spared a glance in the general direction and immediately perked up. THAT WAS IT! 

* * *

"Are you sure she didn't help you cook this?" Ranma whispered to Kasumi as she set down several more dishes that were covered in sauce-even the rice. 

"Oh yes, Akane spent the entire day in her-I mean you two's room. Ukyo was the one to help me." Kasumi answered with her normal sweet smile and went back to the kitchen to get more dishes. 

A few minutes later almost all household, guest and resident, was present. Akane came into the room stretching and yawning before taking her seat beside Ranma. Nabiki took this chance, like she already did, to help her dear sister and 'brother-in-law' to blush. 

"What's the matter, Akane, tired?" Nabiki asked coyly, smirking. 

"Yeah," the youngest girl muttered in a short reply. 

Switching her gaze over to Ranma, who was trying to avoid Ukyo hand feeding him, Nabiki then said, " Ranma, really you should let my little sister get more sleep at night!" 

Blood red blushes for Mr. and "Mrs." Saotoma. 

"What?!" Ranma screamed when he was finally able to use his voice again. 

"Like I would ever-" 

"But he's your husband Akane, so why wouldn't you?" Ukyo, looking past Ranma at the nuisance, questioned sweetly. The fathers, having been married, knew a start of a cat fight, and decided to smartly shove food in their mouths and not say a single word. 

"Well, yeah, but, uh," Akane stuttered, looking at her 'husband' for help, but he was too busy being red and now fighting his father for food to pay attention to her. When the dark haired girl made eye contact with her eldest sister, Kasumi understood. 

"Oh my, Ukyo! They're still both too young!" 

"Hmm, Sure." Ukyo wasn't pleased with that answer, so came out the new idea that had formed earlier when the classmate flashed a picture in her general direction. "So Akane, I don't see a ring on your finger." 

Ranma's attention got forced back to the girls' conversation with the question and a sharp look from Nabiki whom did not like this new turn of conversation. 

"Well, no, but that's because, uh, Ranma why don't you tell her?" 

"M-me? Why should I?" 

"Oh come on you two, just tell her the truth." Nabiki said, waving nonchalantly in their direction. 

"The TRUTH?" Ranma and Akane squeaked at the same time, sweat drops began rolling down Ranma's forehead. 

"Oh fine, make me do it. Ukyo neither of them have rings, because we haven't held the ceremony yet." The girl's eyebrow rose in question, and the middle daughter continued, "They were only married legally. Not formally, not yet anyway." 

* * *

"What did she mean 'not yet anyway'? This is going to be a problem in the future." Ranma muttered, as he hoped into bed. It wasn't time to go to sleep, but this is the only way to hide from Ukyo's seductions was to be near Akane. He could be doing homework, but really, who had the time? 

Akane, who was sitting at her desk, looked over at him and in annoyed voice, "It's a problem now!" 

A few minutes passed, Ranma was already bored. Akane wasn't up for talking, since she *somehow* found the time and patience to do her schoolwork. Sighing in mental defeat, the boy rolled out of bed, stretched and paced around the room. 

Another five minutes rolled by, the steady pacing was getting on her nerves. "RANma, why don't you go practice or something? You know, OUT of the room! Just because you like to fail doesn't mean I do!" 

With a snort of disgust and insult, the boy gave a snappy reply and marched out of the room and to the Dojo. Once inside the building, the teenager began to do random katas, his mind not in his art, but rather still in the house. Within a month things just kept getting weirder, one thing he was glad about was that Shampoo had yet to bombard the house with her normal "Ranma Shampoo's!" 

Actually, the pig-tailed martial artist mused, it had been pretty quiet. Kuno had been the only upset every morning, as usual, but besides that-nothing. NO mad Princes after Akane, no jealous Chinease girl and Granny, no crazy rose girl and her annoying laugh, just him, Akane, and Ukyo. That was a problem all in itself and being dealt with in the most untruthful way possible. One person Ranma thought would have been back by now was Ryogua 'P-Chan' Habiki. 

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" 

Nevermind. 

"OH geez, Ryogua! Where you been?" Ranma asked, dodging the attacks the fanged boy dished out. 

"None of your business!" 

"What did I do now?!" Ranma demanded as he began to counterattack. 

"You?" Ryogua asked, stopping the small spat, "huh, don't flatter yourself. I came here to see Akane." With that, the boy dropped his sack, and took off to the koi pond. 

Uh-oh, bacon breath didn't know about the new sleeping arrangements! If he ever found out, Ranma thought it would be a pretty safe bet, Ryogua would try to pulverize him into an early grave. 

"Ryogua wait up!" 

SPLASH. 

Too late. Crap! 

A little black piglet with a yellow and black bandanna wrapped around his neck stepped out of the pond, shook a little, and then began to trot towards the house. Growling, Ranma cursed at the pig and began to run after him. 

* * *

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"NO!" 

"YES!" 

"NO WAY am *I* sleeping in the same bed with that PIG!" 

"YES you are unless you want to sleep on the floor! This was MY room first RANma, and what I say goes!" Akane, with a smug pig in her arms, protested. They'd been fighting over the P-chan ordeal ever since Ranma had come crashing into the room chasing the annoying black beast of burden. 

"You're choosing HIM over ME!" Ranma exclaimed, not too surprised, but if he was suppose to be her husband, how the heck would it look to have Akane choose her pet over him? 

"Right! If you don't like it, go sleep in Ukyo's room! Then remember to invite me to your wedding!" Akane hissed out. 

Ranma made a disgusted face at her hateful words, grumbled, and quickly got into bed. "If he touches me, I'll throw him out the window." 

"If you pick on him, I'll throw YOU out the window." 

Later in the night, Ranma concluded, when Akane was asleep he rid himself of the little black pest. But when later came, Ranma propped himself on his elbow and stared down at the pig returning the smug look Ryogua had given him earlier. It would be so cruel to rip him out of Akane's vice like grip. Not to mention the little piggie was just TOO cute with his big eyes bugging out and his little hoofed feet waving madly about trying to escape the death grip of Akane Tendo. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have the piglet in the bed, at least this way he would get what he deserved! 

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Ryogua's still hanging around...don't forget that boy had fangs! Ranma won't be! ^_~ AND due to a little tiff between two people, the window is broken! Now Ranma and Akane are sick! How are they going to handle THAT? 


	5. Sick Day

Chapter 5

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Heh, I really didn't mean for it to take this long to get out! But I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ God Bless!! 

* * *

Ranma yawned, and rolled over in his bed. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, had it actually been only him in the bed. Instead of going back into a dreamless sleep, the boy soon was yelping in pain at a tiny, fanged set of teeth biting into his arm. 

"You disgusting pig!" Ranma screamed, sitting straight up and flinging the piglet across the room when he jerked his arm quickly. "It's Sunday! Can't you give it a rest?!" 

The piglet glared at the boy with tears in its eyes, snarling the whole time. Both opponents made eye contact. They readied themselves for their attacks, but both left out the lurking variable. 

Akane and her mallet. 

"I told you not to pick on him!" Akane warned. She didn't like it when her boy-they fought, but to be waken up roughly by Ranma jumping out of the bed to pound on her P-chan just made it ten times worse. 

"Get back here bacon breath!" Ranma threatened, running out the now open door after the little black piglet. 

"RANma! Leave him alone!" She too, climbed from the nice warm bed to chase after the boy and pig-- mallet in hand and ready to swing. 

* * *

Nabiki sighed with every CRASH, Ukyo's eyebrows rose with every 'JERK!', as Soun's eyes cried another river with every 'Dumb Tomboy!'. Glancing over at their uninvited guest, Nabiki wanted to bang her head against the table as Ukyo's smile began to form. 

"For them being married, you'd think they wouldn't fight so much." She calmly said, pouring the tea for the weeping father. 

"Even married couples fight Ukyo." Kasumi chimed in, placing the last of the dishes down before taking her seat. 

First was the sound of money flying out the window, as a tiny black piglet was thrown threw the closed window of Akane's room. 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Akane's shout came second, followed by a second crash from the same window. Ranma screamed, hit the Koi pond, and popped her red head out of the water. 

"I didn't start it!" A soaking wet Ranma exclaimed to the window where Akane stood, mallet still in hand. Climbing out of the pond, the girl muttered under her breath and sat down with a plop at the table. 

A few minutes later when Akane walked in, sat down she turned to her female husband and replied, "I don't care who started it, point was I finished it." And then promptly stuck her tongue out at the glaring red head. 

* * *

"'KANE!" Ranma screamed, avoiding the larger puddles, and splashing through the rest. "Hey 'KANE! Wait up!" The umbrella had done good so far with protecting him from the rain, but not his 'wife' simple reason being that she didn't have an umbrella. 

"What is it Ranma?" She asked, annoyed, finally stopping for him to catch up. 

"Kasumi's worried sick. Where've you been?" Ranma's voice was demanding, and had she known better one might even say concerned. "Last anyone heard from you was after school. Geez, 'kane, whatcha doin' out here on a night like this?" 

Akane, for her part, had tears in her eyes as she stared up at pigtailed boy. "I'm looking for P-chan! He's probably cold, wet, and starving! And all thanks to you!" 

Giving the girl the one over, Saotoma concluded that the Tendo girl was more likely the cold, wet, and hungry one. She'd catch her death if she stayed out in the elements much longer, and a sick Akane was no picnic-especially if she blamed him, which this being her, she would. Instead of putting it nicely, or even in a friendly manner, the boy cocked an eyebrow and said, "You look like a drown rat." 

"If that's all the help you're going to be then you can just go back to Ukyo!" the blue haired girl said, taking a swing at him with her school bag. 

Easily avoiding the flying satchel, Ranma added, "Besides, I'm sure P-chan is fine. He has a way of worming his way into any girl's arms." 

Chewing on this information, the girl slowly nodded, "He IS cute, and he might be home already-or at least somewhere nice and warm..." 

Ranma could only roll his eyes as the girl started back towards the dojo, under the safety of the umbrella, and continued to rattle on about how great her pet was. 

* * *

"There's no electricity? OR hot water?" 

"I'm afraid so." Kasumi said down heartedly. "You'll have to use candles if you want to do your homework." 

"This is perfect, I'm freezing!" Akane complained, dropping to her knees at the dinner table. To prove her point, she let out a tiny sneeze. 

"Oh my, why don't you go get out of those wet clothes, and dry off?" 

"Why were you running around in the rain anyway, Akane?" Ukyo inquired, lifting an eyebrow as she passed the girl what remained of the warmest tea they had. "Have another fight with Ranma?" This she said a little to cheerfully for Akane's liking. 

"NO." Akane snapped, making Ukyo frown. "I was looking for P-chan." The youngest Tendo could feel the sickness coming on, but decided not to say anything, she was too strong to get kicked in the stomach by a little cold! 

* * *

She was NOT as strong as she thought. As Ranma and Akane lay in bed that night, Akane was freezing. Not only from the sickness, but the lack of glass in her windowpane, Nabiki said that the weather prevented the carpenters from replacing the window. Akane only shivered. 

Ranma, on the other hand, was also freezing. Not because of sickness, no indeed, because his charming 'wife' had stolen her blanket as well as his and was wrapped up tightly within them. It was raining, and there was no hot water, therefore he didn't want to chance waking her up in a bad mood...but this was Akane, she always woke up in a bad mood. 

"Stupid tomboy," he muttered, curling into a tight ball, shivering against the cold. 

* * *

"Where's the happy couple?" Nabiki asked after a quiet and normal breakfast. 

"When I went to wake them up, they both had fevers. I'm afraid they're sick. Can you get their homework assignments? You know how much Akane hates falling behind in her classes." Kasumi answered, preparing a breakfast tray for the sick couple. 

"You mean they're going to stay in the same room all day? AND the same bed?" Nabiki was as shocked as she ever showed, which wasn't much. "Glad I'm going to school." 

"Oh yes, Ukyo left early this morning and forgot her lunch, will you bring it to her, Nabiki?" 

"Since when did I turn into a servant?" 

* * *

"This is all your fault you know." Akane muttered, bringing the blankets up to her nose. 

"How the heck is it my fault? You were the one that stole all the covers last night!" Ranma defended, sneezing promptly afterwards. 

"I wouldn't have taken all the covers if you hadn't broken the window!" 

"I wouldn't have broken the window if your stupid pig didn't bite me!" 

"Don't blame P-chan! You start it, you always start the fights!" 

"Bull! You started this one! I wasn't even goin' to talk to you!" 

Akane flinched, her eyes getting a hurt look before she rolled over on to her side, her back facing Ranma. "Well then don't. It's not like we can have a intelligent conversation anyways." 

"How would you," he took a moment to sniffle, "know? We've never tried to!" 

Akane looked over her shoulder, waiting till Ranma looked at her, then she stuck out her tongue and turned back over. 

"Oh that's mature." 

"Shut up." 

They had been repeating this conversation for the better part of the morning. Driving the other one's will slowly into insanity. Kasumi had insisted that they try to get some sleep, but whenever the other one would fall asleep, the sleeping one would steal the covers, and then would wake up when the other one stole them back. They'd even protested to get out of the same bed, saying that Ukyo wasn't there, therefore they didn't need to keep up the charade for the day, but this, again, was denied. 

* * *

It was lunch at Furinkin High, and Ukyo was on the hunt. She had left early that day to catch up on some homework with a tutor, but had failed to see Ranma-honey OR Akane, that bothered her. So her prey was Nabiki Tendo, that money rat knew everything and told everything as well-for a price. Ukyo shuddered and unconsciously tapped her back pocket for her wallet. 

Finally finding the girl sitting with her henchgirls and henchmen, the brunette confronted the middle child. "Where is he?" 

"He?" Nabiki replied innocently, "Who ever do you mean?" 

Sighing, the girl fished out her wallet and handed over ten thousand yen, "Will this jog your memory?" 

"He and Akane our back at the house, sick as a pair of dogs." 

"WHAT!" Ukyo didn't wait for an answer to her second question, "If he's sick he needs me to be caring for him! Poor Ranma-Honey! Trapped with ~that~ girl all day!" 

* * *

Akane sighed, and turned over to where Ranma was propped up, flipping through a manga he'd read a few times already. She had been chewing over his comment for the past thirty minutes, and it was time to talk again. Assuming he didn't say anything that would get him malleted into the first floor of their house. 

"Lets try it," She said simply, painfully sitting up in the bed, propping herself against the headboard. 

"Huh?" Ranma's eyebrows retreated to his bangs as a colorful thought ran through his head. 

"Don't get any ideas, I mean, lets try talking to each other without killing each other. No insults-" 

"NO mallets." 

"I can live with that," Akane snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "so, what do you want to talk about?" 

"I dunno." Ranma threw the comic down to the floor beside its kin, and then copied his 'wife's' arm cross. 

"How can we try to get into a conversation, if you don't have anything to talk about?!" 

"You started this, YOU think of something." Ranma pointed out, glaring at his bedmate. 

"Fine. Let's do this the easy way, one of us ask a question, and the other answers it. YOU go first." 

Ranma pondered over a question for a moment, trying to weed out the stupid from the suicidal. He heard Akane sigh in annoyance at the time he was taking, but she wasn't on the receiving side of her temper. Inspecting the room for some source of inspiration, his eyes landed on a pair of worn tan skates, "Got one." 

"About time." She muttered. 

Ignoring that, "Who taught you to skate?" 

"Uh," Akane uncrossed her arms, and started to pick at the stitching of her covers, "My mom." 

"Oh." 

"She was really good at it, even though my dad wasn't." She laughed at a memory as it played in her head, Ranma was surprised as the anger melted away into a happy smile. "You and him are equals on the ice. Can't skate to save your life." 

"Hey!" Ranma grumbled after the blue haired girl shot him a playful glare. "Okay fine, I might not be perfect at skating, but at least I was good when it mattered." 

"Yeah, you were." Akane cleared her throat, deciding it was best not to travel down that road at the moment. "So, what's something you remember your mom teaching you?" 

"Uhm," Ranma seemed to roll over the years of his childhood with a fine tooth comb and at last answered with a yawn, "I'm tired, g'night." And ha flipped over quickly. 

"That's not fair!" Akane protested, poking him in the arm. Ranma didn't answer, and she finally gave up and settled in for a nap as well. Sometimes boys were just so childish! Grumbling under her breath, she turned her back to him. 

Ranma, on the other hand, was facing the wall, his shoulders tense. He didn't want to embarrass himself, or have her sympathy because he couldn't remember anything about his mother. Sure, he had some memories, but nothing more than flickers of a foreign face. 

* * *

Akane woke up to the most unpleasant experience of her life. She knew exactly who was responsible for it too. Glaring over her shoulder at her 'bedmate' she found a set of steel blue eyes glaring back at her. 

"You're disgusting!" She shrieked, clamping her nose shut with her fingers. 

"It's not me, it must be you tomboy!" Ranma protested, covering his own nose. 

"I'm a lady! I don't do things like---like that!" 

"Sure you don't." They continued to shot daggers at one another, until their concentration was broken as a happy Ukyo nearly kicked down the door. This caused both occupants to shot up in the bed to a sitting position. 

"Ranma-honey, I've made you some medicine." She announced cheerfully. "And some for you too Akane." The brunette added in a strained sweetness. 

Ranma's eyes were double in sized as a suspicious tray with a bowl giving off green vapors was placed on Akane's desk. His 'wife' seemed to have the same fear of the 'medicine' and scooted back from the desk, hitting the young man in the chest with her back. 

"Uh, that's okay, Ranma it's all yours, _sweety_." Akane gestured towards the bowl, and took all the strength she had to muster a smile. When Ukyo began to prepare the bowl for eating, the blue haired girl suddenly didn't care what it took to get away from the stuff, and climbed over Ranma. He made a good shield. 

"Chicken." He muttered as she peeked over his shoulder, her hands planted firmly on either side of his shoulder blades. 

"She's your fiancee, it's your duty to die for honor." Akane pointed out in a whisper. 

Her breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine, but defiantly not in a bad way. "USE to be, and anything has to be better than your cooking." 

"JERK!" Akane shouted, pushing the boy forward with all her strength. 

Ranma, being unprepared for the shove, pitched forward and in a second was face first on the floor. Ukyo and Akane looked down at the prone figure with the black pigtail. 

"That wasn't called for." Ukyo muttered, putting the bowl down and helped the smaller girl drag him back in bed. "For being a wife, your sure don't act like one." 

"Since when did you become the expert? I don't recall YOU ever being married." Akane pointed out in an icy voice. 

Ukyo shrugged, and then said she'd return when 'her' Ranma-honey was awake to take the medicine she made. After asking where she got the recipe, Akane jaw almost dropped, it was the same recipe she had used when Happosia was on his deathbed. This knowledge made the 'Saotoma' girl cringe. 

* * *

"How's the odd couple?" Nabiki whispered later that night to Kasumi who had just left the room. 

"Both fevers are broken, but they still need some rest." Nabiki nodded and headed to her own room. Kasumi waited till her sister's door shut before she smiled a secretive smile and walked away from the room. 

No matter what they said, what she had just seen was enough proof for her not to give up hope on the two thickheaded teenagers yet. Inside the room the healing couple lay. That was nothing to give encouragement since Kasumi had to put up with their shouts all day, but now they were asleep. Apparently Akane was cold, and Ranma had the warmth she needed or vise versa. 

The picture of their blankets still separating their bodies, while Akane was snuggled up to Ranma with her head on his chest, and his arm serving to keep her there by being around her waist was truly a hopeful image indeed. 

* * *

Yeah, I know "What on earth took you SO long?!" Well I kinda had writer's block in the middle. And do NOT worry, Ryouga will make another appearance to get the full lecture of what's going on. As for the next chapter...

Everything is going TOO well, Akane and Ranma are actually getting along, Ukyo has to leave for a convention, and nothing could go wrong! EXCEPT...where on earth is Shampoo? What took her so long to make an appearance? And what is the one thing she asks of Ranma that could completely blow the developing relationship up? Not to mention, have Ranma hating the Amazon? Stay tuned! 


	6. Washed Out

Chapter 6 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Oh how I WISH Ranma 1/2 was mine, how much I wish it was, but sadly it isn't. I own some tapes, but not the characters...the good, the bad, or the perverted! Author's Notes: Heh, I'm evil this time! *fang pops out to prove she's evil* 

* * *

Later that week at night, after a semi-peaceful dinner, Ranma and Akane had been forced back into their room. Akane had studied, Ranma read all the comics he could find until boredom got to him and he joined his 'wife' in studying. This didn't seem too awkward, but the fact that not a word was uttered between them was. 

Around 10 they, in separate rooms, got ready for bed and then under different blankets as usual, got into the same bed. The lights were out, and backs were facing each other. Akane didn't want to say anything, she couldn't take an insult--not over what happened. It wasn't like she wanted to, it wasn't her fault! Ukyo was to blame for this! The chief had made her and Ranma pretend to be a couple--to be married. And then that OTHER girl just made it more difficult! 

Ranma, who was not asleep either, held an ugly expression of annoyance. It wasn't the holding hands that got to him, Ranma decided it wasn't that bad, it was what that GIRL made him do to Akane. A tightly balled fist held under a pillow only became tighter as he whispered the words, "Damn Shampoo." 

* * *

The following morning the couple sat side by side silently eating their breakfast. Ranma hadn't even bothered to put up a fight when Genma sneaked some of the food from his son's plate. Akane hadn't glared at Ukyo once when the girl tried to feed Ranma, or when she 'accidentally' spilt tea on the short-haired girl's school uniform. 

Nabiki watched the couple, sighed and slammed her bowl down. "What is WITH you two?" 

Ranma and Akane looked up from their respective bowls to stare at the outspoken teenager. 

"What's wrong Nabiki?" Akane asked. 

"You two," she pointed to each of them separately with the ends of her chopsticks, "Haven't fought in 24 hours. What's wrong?" Nabiki's words were flavored with a devious look of question she gave them. 

"Oh Nabiki, it's great they're getting along together." Kasumi chirped in, smiling at the now sweating couple. 

Ukyo grumbled an incoherent rant at the statement of the eldest Tendo. 

"Oh right Kasumi, they might be ~married~," Nabiki paused so Ukyo could grumble again, "but for them to be quiet...all night AND day. Something's up...so what's-" 

She turned back to where the couple had been, but all that was left was two empty bowls and plates. 

"Where'd they go?" 

* * *

"That was close," Akane huffed out, griping the fence to steady herself as she caught her breath. 

"Yeah," Ranma agreed absently, waiting till they continue their normal run to school to avoid being late. It was the first time she had spoken directly to him since---since yesterday morning about this time. Not that he could blame her, Ranma hardly knew what to say himself. 

At least Shampoo wouldn't come jumping out of the air again to interrupt them. With that thought floating into his memories, the boy almost growled. Things had been going okay between him and his 'wife' and the stupid Amazon being nosy and mistrusting like always had the nerve to make them ---to make them---- 

Akane saw the dark expression mold to Ranma's face, and sighed. Had it been THAT bad? Shaking her head as if to clear the thoughts away, she began to slowly walk towards their school. Automatically, Ranma's hand searched out her own, and a blush crept up her cheeks. At least he wasn't so mad with her that he'd not hold hands---even if it was just for show. 

Just like yesterday, that was just for show too. 

Then why did she wish it wasn't? At first it hadn't seemed like such a great idea, giving into the purple haired girl's request, but then something happened. It was easy to say that they got carried a way just a bit, enough in fact to make Shampoo throw her bike at Ranma before she started to rant in Chinese. Akane felt Ranma's grip on her hand tighten, looking up to her 'husband' he too seemed deep in thought. 

It didn't mean a thing! Ranma's brain kept running that exclamation over and over in his brain, trying to get it to soak through so he might believe it. No matter what he said, it seemed that it did mean something. At least to him it had meant something. 

* * *

"Oh, Ukyo this was delivered to you this afternoon." Kasumi announced handing over an envelope with picture of a little pizza in the corner. Ukyo, who had been trying to interrogate the STILL quite couple since school let out, took the mail from the other teenager and opened it. 

"Oh wow!" Ukyo's spirits went through the roof, "This is an invitation to the annual competition!" Then something reminded her of her promise, "But I can't go. I promised no more okonomiyaki." 

"That was until Ranma married you or something like that right?" Nabiki asked, flipping through her notebook. "Well he's married to someone else, so you're not under obligation of your own promise, right?" 

"I didn't think of it like that." Ukyo glanced over at the deathly quite couple, and sighed. "I guess I can get to them after I win the competition. After all it'll be one more thing that I'll have in my favor that Akane doesn't." 

This caught Akane's attention, and Ukyo only smirked and said she had to pack when the Tendo girl glared at her. 

* * *

Ranma couldn't honestly remember when he'd ever did so much school work in such little time. Since he hadn't missed school in almost a month, so all his catch up work was caught up, and all the homework was done. They say there's a first for everything. 

Akane had finished, naturally, before him and was down in the den watching TV and he was on his way to the dojo. There was one sure-fire way to pass the slow hours and that was to exhaust himself. Of course, it would take a while for him to do so, sometimes being so fit was annoying. 

* * *

She shouldn't care. Let the stupid jerk work out through the night, fall asleep in class come morning and then hold buckets in the hall for the rest of the day. She didn't care! Akane huffed, and folded her arms against her chest. At least she had the bed all to herself for once! So what if it was little chillier without him next to her? It wasn't like they ever ~touched~, heck no! She'd boot him to Hawaii for a move like that. 

Still, as the sounds from the dojo slipped in through the crack in the opened window, she couldn't help but worry. It was just a little spot of worry, not full blown sweating with the shake worry, just more of a curious worry. And that type of worry, Akane argued, was okay to have. 

It wasn't her place to tell him to come to bed, because, Oh! How wrong THAT sounded! AND if he thought for a second he was going to jump into bed all sweaty and hot, well, she's show him how nice the floor was. Akane told herself repeatedly that she didn't care, over and over she slammed the words against her mind. But her mind had a sturdy wall of resistance and laughed at her pride. 

Dang it! Akane cursed as she threw back the blanket and hunted out her slippers and robe, she DID care! Trudging down the steps, the teenager checked one of the clocks and frowned, it was a quarter till one. At least no one would be up to tease her or to cry about their happiness that she was concerned for her pretend husband. 

Yawning, the girl slid open the door leading to the catwalk to the dojo. The shill of the morning air sent a shiver down her spine. Why did that stupid dummy decide NOT to come in after dinner? Didn't he know they had school tomorrow? Even if Ukyo wasn't in the house at the moment, only because of the competition and the prize money it brought, the 'married' couple still had to share a room in case she came home early. What did Ranma plan to do, sleep in the dojo? Try to pass out to avoid her? 

Of course, her mind rebelled as her hand hovered above the handle to the dojo, that could be the reason. Ranma was trying to distance himself from her. Akane backed a step away from the door. That was it! He hadn't come to terms with what Shampoo had made them do! He hated her because of it! Or at least, was mad at her because of what wasn't her fault! 

Ranma could have said no, could have come clean with their scheme, but then Akane wouldn't have him around her for the better part of the day. Ack! When did her life get so fuzzy and complicated? 

Just as she turned on her heels to leave the dojo, she heard something she dreaded. The lights being flicked off, and the door sliding open. There was no where to run, no where to hide, but perhaps there was away to lie her way out of this. 

"A-Akane?" Ranma's voice sounded tired and surprised. He hadn't expected to see HER out here, Kasumi yes, Akane, no. 

"H-Hey!" She replied nervously, pivoting on her heels to face him. Though her eyes were down cast, and her head was slightly hung. This was so humiliating! 

"Whatcha doin' up so late?" 

"I---I couldn't sleep," Cause you weren't beside me, her mind continued but she quickly malleted that thought into a tiny crumb and threw it out of her mind. "Because---because all of the racket you were making!" 

Ranma made a face at this, twisted with annoyance, "Well, go to bed. I ain't goin' to be makin' anymore noise to keep you up." If With that the young man walked past her, and towards the house. Foolishly he thought she ~might~ of come to talk or because she cared or some other stupid far fetched reason such as that. Well, Akane certainly proved him wrong! 

The blue haired girl did find her way back into the house, and climbed the stairs towards her room. The room was just as empty as when she'd left, and just as cold. That was a pointless fight if their ever was one, Akane thought glumly as she climbed under the covers. 

Of course Ranma would want to avoid her at all costs! Shampoo got what she wanted, the proof she needed, and had inadvertently caused a rift to form even more between them. Then again, maybe the Amazon *knew* what she was doing, that was the whole purpose of it! Akane let out a irritated and mad sound before flipping over on to her side. Like it or not, she'd have to discuss this with her 'husband'. 

* * *

The hot water felt good, Ranma use to like taking cold showers until he turned into a girl every time. It was up to his nose in the warm soapy water, not wanting to stay the whole night in the bathroom, but not wanting to face Akane either. 

They *had* to talk about what happened, it was the only way for them to continue to deceive Ukyo. Ranma's steel blue eyes rolled heaven ward and back to the ground. What a reason to make up with Akane, just to keep him from getting married to someone else before he turned eighteen. 

Grumbling, the boy had to get out, there was no use in hoping he was going to dissolve down the drain, even if it would make his life that much more easier to live. Dressing, the boy couldn't help but almost laugh at the irony. He didn't like the idea of making UP with Akane to fool Ukyo, but he had little problem with making OUT with her to please Shampoo's suspensions. 

* * *

Hehehe, call me evil. ^_^ What exactly can out wayward couple have to say to one another? And how the heck is this going to help or will it just get Ukyo what she's been wantin'? 


	7. A runabout way

Chapter Seven 

* * *

Disclaimer: you know.

* * *

"S-So I guess you know, we kinda need to talk." Ranma stuttered in a low voice as the two of them walked to school. He felt her hand shake in his own. 

"About what?" Akane asked nervously. Of course she wasn't dumb enough to NOT know what he was hinting about. Just because he wanted to discuss it, didn't mean she wanted to, especially in such a public place. 

"Oh come on!" He stopped and jerked her around to face him. "You *got* to know what I mean!" 

"I'm not a mind reader ya know!" Akane protested. "I can't tell what you wanna talk about if you don't say what you want to talk about!" 

"Glad to see things back to normal." Nabiki smiled as she walked past them. "You two were really starting to scare us." 

Both of the 'Soatomas' froze, their eyes larger than normal, and a nervous laugh came from Ranma. "N-n-normal. Right." 

Nabiki looked over her shoulder and winked at the completely nervous, sweating couple. 

"That was close." Akane breathed out a sigh of relief, as Ranma started to walk again. He tugged on her hand to speed her up. 

"Yeah, I can't imagine what Nabiki would have done if she found out that we---" Ranma's mouth went dry just thinking about the word. 

_"If you two real couple, then you two can really prove it to Shampoo."_ Ranma hung his head in silent defeat as Shampoo's words flew around his mind. He had been able to avoid numerous 'attacks' from her, and even save Akane from some attacks, but this was something that he couldn't prevent. 

Maybe he didn't want to? 

Ranma shook his head violently, NO! That wasn't true! Even *if* he did want that from his 'wife' he'd get it the honest way, and not have to use someone else's tricks of the trade to get it! 

* * *

"Hey Ranma," Nabiki hunted him down again. "I want you to sign this." She waved several papers in front of him as he balanced on his head in the dojo. 

"Why? What the heck is that anyway?" 

"Oh just a little something that will keep Kuno away from Akane." Ranma grumbled at the remark, just because he accidentally slipped up once in almost confessing that he worried about her when Kuno was around, meant they'd never let him live it down. 

"Like I care." Ranma replied lifting himself up on his hands and doing a flip to land on his feet. 

"Oh you will, especially AFTER you screw up and Ukyo finds out!" Nabiki pointed out in a half shout. "Then you'll have to PAY me to send out invitations and get the whole wedding together!" 

"Okay, okay!" the pig tailed boy took the pen and signed where she instructed. 

Nabiki clicked her pen, read over the document and said her thanks as she whistled out of dojo. 

* * *

Ukyo sighed for the fifth time that minute. She got first place in the competition, but it was all too easy for her. It was an armature competition for first year chefs only. The people who sent her the invitation thought she was a first year chef because of her age. So once that matter was cleared up, Ukyo became a judge. 

"It was so bad." The spatula wielding girl commented, "None of them tasted as good as mine." She shook her head, trying to clear the pride away and instead of a smirk, she gave a simple smile. "By now, Akane and Ranma-Honey are probably at each others throats and can't wait till I come back so they can confess." 

She could picture it, Ranma saying he was through with the lies and ready to become back to her. Then Akane would be left crying in her pet piglet's bandana! Sure enough though, Ranma would want all his ex-fiancees to come to their wedding, and that would be fine with Ukyo! Finally get to show them all who the ultimate winner is in the ultimate battle! 

Maybe even get Akane to babysit on Saturdays or something. 

Ukyo's smile went back into smirk. Oh, life was good. 

"SHAMPOO!" Ukyo knew that voice! It was Mousse, and to prove her theory, the cat girl peddled by on her bike, and a long hair Chinese man was running after her screaming at her to stop. 

"Mousse go home now. Shampoo no like boys right now!" Shampoo was miffed about something, and Ukyo took off on top of the housetops to keep up with her. After the boy had ran into a light pole, Ukyo jumped in front of the bike, and its rider. 

"Hey, Shampoo." 

"What Spatula girl want from Shampoo now?" Defiantly something was wrong with the Amazon, although the two cooks never were buddy-buddy with one another, Shampoo was ticked off seriously. 

"I came to see if you did what I asked." 

The purple hair girls eye narrowed. "Shampoo did what you say, but no results that we want." 

"Huh?" 

* * *

Ranma scratched the back of his neck, and sighed again. "This is stupid." Throwing the comic across the room, imagine, a girl that could time travel through a well and then meet up with a half demon with dog ears, yeah right! Who dreamt this stuff up? 

"Then stop reading it." Akane chirped back, too involved in her own homework and trying to ignore her 'husband'. Looking down at her math homework she about threw the book out the window. 

K1=S5 

It spelt----! 

Akane shook her head, balled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trash. 

She needed to get her mind OFF of that! 

"Not that." Ranma found the end of his pigtail, got up and walked over to where the girl was. He tried to talk about it, knowing that if they didn't, someone was going to lose their sanity. It was most likely going to be him too. Akane seemed to not be bothered by it in the least. 

"Then WHAT, Ranma?" The girl tried to act like she wasn't paying attention, but it was getting harder and harder. It became near impossible when he pulled up a chair and sat down right beside her at the desk. 

"Don'tcha think we ought to ----discuss what happened?" 

Akane froze. 

Ranma found the edge of her desk very interesting at that moment. 

"Why?" Her voice was soft, and she hoped against all odds that his ears wouldn't pick up on the word. But of course with *his* hearing and being so close there was a very moot chance of that happening. 

"Because---it---we--," Ranma mentally kicked himself and was glad that it was in his mind instead of Akane doing the kicking. He was going to completely put himself out on a limb, and most likely was going to get it sawed off from underneath him. "Did it mean anything-----" that sounded WAY to girly for a guy like him. 

"Mean anything?" Akane repeated the words, and for a moment was about to let down her rapidly crumbling wall until her pride gave her a swift kick in the pants. "It only meant that now Shampoo thinks this marriage is real, and Cologne won't go for it, so we're going to have another person to deal with." 

Ranma glared at his 'wife'. It wasn't the answer he wanted to the question he didn't ask, but it wasn't something he'd thought about either. With Shampoo upset the old monkey jerky on a stick Amazon was bound to come seeking him (more precisely, his life). 

"I guess you're right." 

"RANMA!" Ranma almost fell out of his seat and unto the floor, he thought only Akane screamed his name like that. But apparently a very unhappy Ukyo was capable of doing the same thing as she burst through 'their' doorway with the look of death in her eyes. "HOW could you!" 

"W-what? What'd I do?" Ranma started to sweat. The girl was in battle uniform and the big spatula in hand. Personally he knew mallets hurt more, but he wasn't thinking very well at that moment. 

"How could you BETRAY me like this?" Ukyo growled, her narrowed eyes shifting from Ranma to Akane. "How could you KISS this HUSSY?" 

"EX-cuse ME?" Akane barked back jumping to her feet. 

"Ranma is to be MY husband." 

"Over my dead body!" 

"That can be arranged!" 

Both girls started to growl at the other, neither of them making a move. Ranma stayed seated with all his body ready to jump in the middle of the fight, or at the very least remove Akane out of the way of getting hurt. 

"Now, now, there's no need for all this." Nabiki, who appeared in the doorway, smiled as the group turned to look at her. "I'd hate to have my baby sister's wedding pictures come out with a black eye." 

"Huh?" Was the general question. 

"Don't act so innocent you two." She winked at her sister and Ranma, "You know about the upcoming ceremony." 

"That means that they aren't married?" Ukyo began to get confused. Nabiki messing up in her own scams was extremely rare. 

"Oh they are *legally* but we just wanted to throw them a formal wedding." 

"And when does this 'happy' event take place?" 

"Two days from now." 

"WHAT?" Out of the four people present, the other three were able to say the one word question at the same time. 

Nabiki had better have some great explanation about this! Akane seethed, turning on her heels and marching back to the desk, where she made the mistake of looking at Ranma. 

Even in her anger, her memories still worked fine, and made her blush. 


	8. Dance till you dare

Chapter Eight

* * *

Disclaimer: Guess what, my homework still ain't done, and I still don't own Ranma 

* * *

Ranma sighed again, after Ukyo had calmed down and left the room, Nabiki explained herself. The so called 'ceremony' was just the families way of buying time. It wouldn't be a real, binding ceremony, just a "play-act" one or at least that is what Nabiki kept on insisting. 

"This is getting way too complicated." the pigtailed boy muttered, expecting a snappy remark from the other occupant of the bed. After a few ticks of nothing but silence was all there was. Sighing again, the boy, without thinking, flipped over on his side, facing his wife and she turned out to be a LOT closer than he thought. 

He never knew fear like Akane's calling him a pervert and malleting him fear. Why was he so fearful? In flipping over on his side, his arm ended up over her stomach as she lay on her back. Flicking his blue, and worried eyes from his arm to her face, Ranma started to move his appendage away from the danger zone. 

He should have moved faster. 

"P-chan," Akane whispered, grabbing his arm and tugging it with her as she too turned on her side. 

//I am going to die.// were the words racing around in the panicking martial artist's head. There was no way to pull away from her now. Akane's mule like strength had a firm hold on it, and didn't show any signs of letting go. After waiting a good thirty minutes, sleep became too much of a friend with the tired young man's eyes, and he considered that he had had a good life, and then fell asleep. 

It was only until an hour later when Akane smiled again in her deepest sleep, drew the captured arm tighter around her, and consequently the body that was attached, and whispered, "Ranma." 

* * *

Ukyo was upset, and when Ukyo was upset, she cooked. 

At lunch, the lunch ladies were thrilled that they didn't have to fight off the hungry tigers who were usually well mannered boys for once over breads. In fact, Ukyo earned more in one day when she was upset, then she normally would at her beloved Uk-chan's. 

She swore never to cook again, but it was either cook her Japanese pizza, or put Ranma on the grill instead. 

How could he HONESTLY choose Akane over her? Wasn't *she* the 'cute fiancée'? Isn't hat what he told her? 

The more she thought about it, the faster she turned the dishes out. By the time ten minutes had passed, the boys were only nibbling, instead of inhaling what Ukyo cooked. 

And then! Ukyo's mind battled, Nabiki asked her to be AT the wedding! Part OF the wedding in fact! There was no WAY she was going to miss this wedding, but also Ukyo held fast to her belief that there was no WAY she'd be Akane's maid of honor! The middle Tendo girl had a sick twisted humor about her. 

* * *

Cologne didn't look upset, and Nabiki didn't look like she was bothered by it. By looks, as the quote says, are deceiving. The troublesome middle Tendo kept her 'ice queen' mask on and was ready for any type of movement from the older lady. 

But nothing came. 

Just a smile as the short, wrinkled Amazon leader handed back the stack of stapled papers. 

"Nabiki," Cologne started, jumping on her stick and started towards the kitchen, "if you ever get bored of this life, you should come to my village. You have all the basic instincts and determination of the finest Amazon born woman." 

Nabiki smirked. 

* * *

"This ain't real." Ranma repeated those words for the hundredth time as he and Akane sat down at the desk that day's homework. 

"I KNOW, Ranma," Akane growled. She was really starting to get irritated with him saying that every two seconds. 

"Glad to see both of you as loving and caring as always." Turning, the couple wasn't so surprised to see Nabiki standing in the doorway as they were Kasumi who was with her. 

"What now?" Ranma asked, his eyes flattening with sarcasm. 

Nabiki tsk-tsked him, "Why, I'm insulted! And here I came to *help* you to!" 

"Help?" Akane asked, and then her temper came up, "Like how you *helped* us into this whole mess?" 

"Now Akane, you should really thank Nabiki for preventing Ukyo marrying Ranma, I know how depressed you get when those others girls get too close." 

Akane went beat red, she really had to teach her sister about why it was *not* nice to say those things in FRONT of Ranma. Ranma, for his part, looked over at his wife, and made a noise of surprise. 

"The ceremony is in two days, and you two *better* not ruin it!" Ranma and Akane both forgot about the 'innocent' comment Kasumi had made and were in 'fear thy mistress middle sister' mode. "That's why I've asked Kasumi to help you two with a very important part." 

"What's that?" 

"The dance, don't give me that deer in the headlights look Ranma, you two are suppose to be married, and how is it going to look to everyone if you are bumping into each other and are all uncomfortable? Nope, this is a essential part of the reception, because if you don't get it right, Ukyo will know something is up." 

Kasumi, smiling the way she always did, waited till her sister left before pulling a cd from her apron pocket and placing it Akane's cd player. After locking the door, the older sister sat down on the bed and began to instruct the couple as in what to do. 

"You have to stand up, no Ranma put your hands on her waist, Akane you put your hands on his shoulders." 

Clicking down the moments until his death via mallet to brain, the black haired boy slowly obeyed his 'sister-in-laws' instructions. As soon as his hands were placed her hips, Akane went stiff. The girl would have felt partly ashamed because of her unconscious reaction, until under her hands, Ranma's muscles tightened. 

"Don't be so scared of each other." Kasumi added, and leaned over to press 'play' on the stereo. "Here let me show you." 

* * *

It was an hour and a half later before Akane and Ranma had finally stopped moving like robots, and added some much needed grace to their dancing. Kasumi insisted that they keep on practicing and that neither move from their current 'hold' until they could prove to the panel (Nabiki and Kasumi) that they *looked* like a couple familiar with each others movements. 

Ranma tugged on the 'restraints' placed on his hands, which was Akane's gi belt that prevented him from taking her hands off of her waist, the only movement allowed was to get *closer* and that wasn't going to be happening anyday soon. 

"Ow!" Akane grumbled, "that HURT ya know!" 

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose!" Ranma shot back, though not loud enough to be heard of the music by anyone who might (and probably was) listening at the door. "It's not like either of *do* this often." 

Akane's protest that she *did* do this often were stifled with one 'yeah-right' look from Ranma. Instead, she got her own silent revenge in the pettiest way possible, not by stomping on his foot just as she had done to his, but searching out his pigtail. When her hair was long, there was two things Akane couldn't stand, 1. Being compared to Kasumi's hair length, and 2. Having her hair taken down or messed up without her consent. 

"Gee thanks." Ranma said flatly as his dark hair loosened itself from the pigtail he kept it in. Akane smirked as he shook his head to hurry the process up. Dropping the band which held the boy's hair in place, the girl realized she might have annoyed him for a moment but she was going to be the one that was suffering longer. 

All the fallen hair did was make it harder to ignore his gorgeous blue eyes, simply because his jet black hair now framed his face, and unless she wanted to look like she was avoiding looking at him, she couldn't look anywhere else. 

"This is stupid." Ranma spoke up, feeling slightly nervous. 

No response. 

He started to fidget, and without his hands, it seemed with the twitches that he was about to sneeze, "Uh, so, have you seen P-Chan around lately?" This would usually be the end of end, considering her way of jumping to conclusions when ever her precious piglet decided to get 'lost'. But again, there was no response and all she did was continue to *stare* at him. 

"Ya know, I was thinking about running away with Shampoo and becoming the father to twenty or so kids." No response, no flinch, no reaction, no anything! 

He was officially creeped out. Akane should have put him in the hospital by now, but all she was doing was *staring* at him, and then Ranma, being the detective he was came to the conclusion to why. 

It was her own personal challenge! Weird and awkward as it might be for both of them, Akane staring clearly, at least to Ranma, stated that she intended to have a staring contest with him! It was childish and immature, but with a smirk on his face, the pigtailed boy just couldn't resist! 

So there they stood, staring at each other, each for a different reason and both without knowing the other ones cause. 

Slowly, they both started to let something different sinking in. 

Ranma began to get nervous, but not in the bad way nervous, more of a shy nervous which left his stomach in knots. Maybe it wasn't a staring contest? What if she was really looking at him, just to look at him? Maybe she liked it? Then his ego promptly added, 'and who wouldn't?' but the boy shuddered as images of him sounding like Kuno flickered in his mind. Maybe, possibly, Akane even---liked him? 

It was at this time when Saotome was starting to relax and become use to the idea of 'staring for staring pleasure' that Akane's mind wrapped the words Ranma said around her logic. And in less then a second, the mood was broken with a loud, heart stopping shout, "YOU ARE GOING TO DO ~WHAT~ WITH SHAMPOO!" 

* * *

Ukyo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when Ranma and Akane finally made it down to dinner. The girl had her nose raised a bit in defiance, and the boy was sporting a reddening cheek which still had the hand print embedded in it. 

"Another day in paradise?" The girl asked sarcastically handing the abused boy his bowl of rice. 

"Couldn't be better." Akane replied coolly. And to think, she was actually *staring* at him, it wasn't her fault, it was his, no, wait, it was her sisters. But then again, through a chain of events, she went back to her original conviction, oh yeah, it was Ranma's fault. It always was. 

Kiss or not, there was still a chance for a lie to be the truth. 

And this hope made Ukyo smile. 


	9. Tickle Me Married!

Chapter Nine

* * *

Author's Note: For Judah's remark, I'm going by the Anime, not the manga. I don't own all the manga and therefore am going off the anime since I own most of that ;). Since I am going this direction, the Dragon Whisker happened in season 5 while the Secret Sauce happened in 6. : ) 

* * *

"…and you better make in convincing!" Nabiki whispered harshly as she slammed the door to Ranma and Akane's room. The couple winced, knowing that when it came to money the middle Tendo always meant business. 

Ranma looked at Akane, Akane glared back. "I can't _belive_ this!" She huffed, stomping her foot and turning towards the bed. Ranma could only sigh at her explosion. 

"It ain't like I'm thrilled about this either ya know." He grumbled, it was really too late to be fighting. His pop had dragged him all over Nermia carrying a boulder while being chased by the old man who armed himself with a cat. Which is why he had several scrapes that were being attended to by the 'tomboy' when Nabiki had stormed in and started to bark of demands. 

"Let's get this over with then." 

"Fine by me." Ranma tried to be nonchalant about the whole mess; after all it was his idea to start sharing a bed in order to trick Ukyo. But it was everyone _else_ that was taking it further then he ever planned it to go. And now, thanks to a few high marked yen, Nabiki was going to allow Ukyo to spy on them while they were in the room! 

The lights went out, and in his mind the pigtailed boy silently prayed that he would live long enough to see daylight. 

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Ranma scolded her in a hushed voice. "You're suppose to be asleep." 

Akane stifled another noise, "I---can't help it! Stop making me jump!" 

"How am I doing THAT?" 

"shhh! Do you want Ukyo to know we are still awake?" The couple got silent again and felt awkward as ever in the way they were laying. "And stop it!" 

"Stop what?" Ranma asked, shifting his body into a more comfortable position. 

This time the noise the girl had been trying to hide leaked out, and her short laugh made Ranma's eyebrow rise in the darkness. "Don't tell me your ticklish?" 

"I never said that!" Akane protested, squirming against his now carefully exploring hands as the danced under her rib cage. "S-Stop it!" she tried to hide her laughter, but it was getting hard to do. 

"Stop what?" Ranma suddenly became innocence in the flesh as his fingers continued to dance erratically across her ribs. 

Akane had to bit her lip from letting her laughter get any louder. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to pinch and kick the boy at once, but no matter what kind of injury she tried to inflict upon him it didn't work. 

"What's wrong 'kane?" Ranma teased. The girl, desperate, started to return his type of attack, digging her fingers into his ribs. 

Apparently, the boy was even more sensitive about that area than the girl. Ranma, for his defense, grabbed the girl's wrists in his hand and pinned them above her head as his free hand continued his attack. 

Akane screamed, laughed and wriggled around from her position, never really noticing that their positions had changed drastically. 

"Oh. My. God." 

Nothing could have frozen the two faster. The couple turned their head, mentally punching themselves for not realizing the door had opened. Ukyo stood, wide-eyed and mouth slightly opened. 

It was only then that the couple realized there compromising position. Ranma lay half on Akane, his hands wrapped around her wrists holding her hands securely above her head, and the other hand dangerously close to her heaving chest. It looked bad, the panting breaths from the female beneath him was from laughing too hard, but most likely from embarrassment at this moment. 

It took two more seconds before Ukyo quietly shut the door. 

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, their faces scant inches away from each other. It took them only a fraction of the second to jump apart. Ranma scooting to the edge of the foot of the bed, Akane at the head of the bed. 

All they could do was blush and avoid each other's eyes. 

* * *

"I heard you gave Ukyo much more of a show than anticipated." Nabiki remarked with her smirk. "I hadn't thought the two of you had become that---comfortable." 

"Now see here son!" Soun started, "what is the meaning of this!" 

"Yes, boy, why didn't you tell us the two of you had gotten this far?" Genma's eyebrows arched up. 

Ranma stammered in defense, "I-it's not like that! We were just---just---" no matter what word he used to describe what they had been doing, playing, it would sounded bad. 

"But you two shouldn't be engaging in that type of activity until after the ceremony!" 

Akane stiffened, they shouldn't be engaging in that type of activity until a ceremony that wasn't a complete lie was done. "Where's Ukyo?" The youngest girl finally inquired, figuring it was better to skip the topic of last night rather than having to put up with her Father and Uncle Genma picking out baby names and crying for celebration. 

The room fell silent. "Haven't seen her all today. I think she went on an errand." 

"Hopefully back to her shop, wouldn't that be great, 'kane?" Ranma perked up and looked over at his faux wife. "Wouldn't that be great? We wouldn't have to---" 

"Have to what, Ranma-Honey?" Ukyo asked in an unaffectionate tone. "I would never dream about missing your wedding. After all, I_ am_ the maid of honor." 

"Maid of horror is more like it," Akane muttered to her rice. 

Ranma was the only one to hear this, but he was far from the only one who started to sweat at the heavy tension in the room. 

* * *

Akane closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the burning sensation as she did so. She tried to count pandas but always only got to one who ate everything then slept. She'd tried to think of boring math equations but ended up frustrated. The young Tendo girl couldn't help it. 

Sleep was just playing with her. 

Sighing in defeat, she turned onto her back to stare at the blue shaded ceiling. Tomorrow she was going to have to go through with a fake Western wedding with Ranma, the boy who was sleeping soundly next to her. Checking the digital clock on her desk, Akane scowled, scratch that, the wedding was today. It was already three in the morning. 

Akane wanted to talk, wanted to read, wanted to do _something_ other than just laying in bed wishing about wanting to do something other than lay in her bed. Great, now she was thinking in confusion. 

"Geez, 'kane, you'll look horrible tomorrow if you don't get some sleep." She bristled, annoyed that he'd insulted her, but happy to have something to do besides count the ridges in the ceiling. 

"Thanks." She replied sharply. "But I don't have a real reason to look great today." 

"Sure you do," Ranma answered, not turning over. "After all, it might be the only time you can show Ukyo on the looks department in front of everyone." 

Her eyebrow twitched, "You know there is still enough time for _her_ to be the bride." 

Ranma decided to turn over on his other side in order to look at his dejected bed partner. Huffing out a breath, "what's that suppose to mean?" 

"It means that you don't even have to _fake_ marry me." Akane felt her throat tighten around the last two words. 

Studying her, the boy then flipped his eyes, "If I wanted to marry her, I already would've, don'tcha think?" He was all sarcasm. "I mean, they literally _throw_ themselves at me constantly, it's no fun." 

An eyebrow hiked up to dark blue hair, "I thought boys liked 'fun' in that category." 

Ranma gave a snort, "no challenge. Nothing to have-" he paused to yawn, "to fight for and have to fight to keep. It's no fun, it's too easy." He was slowly sleeping into dreams. "That's probably why you never went out with the guys who fought you every morning, no challenge, no thrill, too easy." 

He was right, the young woman admitted to herself. Akane, knowing that a sleep filled mind was always a great place to get answers, bit her lip and slyly asked, "am I a challenge, Ranma?" 

Normally the pig tailed boy would have stated a firm no, but he was tired and not thinking with his mind quite as well as he would have liked to. "Yeah," his voice becoming light. "A stubborn, tom-boyish, tactless in the kitchen challenge, but a challenge." 

She felt her temper flare in annoyance. Even half asleep he was still programmed to insult her whenever possible. 

Ranma was almost completely in the dream world, "I love challenges." 

Akane's emotions did more than a slight turn, it was more of a slam on the breaks and take a U turn back to the way one was going before. She smiled as he started to snore softly. He'd never remember this conversation, or if he did, Ranma would probably say he thought it was a nightmare. 

But who cared? For right now, he was (half-way) admitting to liking her. 

That was enough to send the girl after him in the dream lands. 


	10. Wedding Day Blushes!

Chapter Ten 

* * *

Author's Note: Yar! I'm glad to see people still are willing to give this story a good read! ;) I have the entire thing outlined now, so it's going to be written quicker! I promise! Thanksgiving break is coming up so I'll be fanficing the entire time (If I have any say so). Thanks for the reviews! 

* * *

The suit was itchy and had almost a comical look about it. Ranma pulled on the collar, was it hot in here or was it just him? Scratching the offending suit, the pigtailed boy went over and over in his mind just why it was he was dressed up in the monkey suit yet _again._

One of the only times he had willingly put on this thing was to try and get Shampoo from hating him. Of course, he remembered with a scowl, he ended up getting decked by Akane. 

Then again, she had said she loved him then or pretty close to those words anyway. 

Ranma allowed a small smirk to trace his lips before remembering just how itchy the suit was. 

"Well, Tendo," Genma said, slapping his old friend on the back. Ranma shot them a glare in the mirror reflection. "Never thought I'd see the day when our two kids finally tied the knot!" 

"Indeed, Saotoma!" Soun returned the firm back slap, "It's about time too!" 

Ranma's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "Listen you two." He ground out his words, "I'm only doing this to get Ukyo back into her shop. This ain't real." 

"Now, now Ranma," Nabiki chided from the doorway. "What would you do if my little sister heard you say that? Not to mention Ukyo." Her eyes betrayed no secrets, just a promise of pain if he managed to screw up today. Nabiki had spent a good yen amount on this whole set up, the last thing she needed was Ranma's entourage wrecking things in the ceremony (not to mention half the Tendo property like they always did). 

After Ranma rolled his eyes skyward and asked when this would all be over, the middle Tendo made her way to her little sister's bedroom. 

The mood was just the same, although Kasumi had had the foresight to remove all breakable things from the young woman's room. 

"I can't believe this!" Akane hissed. 

Nabiki's eyebrow arched slightly as the girl continued to rant. Living with Akane, growing up with her, taking pictures of her and sometimes recording her little 'talks' in her room, Nabiki only smiled. The smile which Akane caught, trembled and asked about. 

"Akane, you might be an excellent actress to others but I know you, and the performance your putting on is top-notch but unnecessary." 

The poor bride to be, fake or not, sputtered in protest but didn't manage to get out any coherent defense before her sister's smirk widened and left. 

* * *

Ukyo folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. She was in a dress. A pink dress with bright yellow bows. This alone was not the only reason she was ready to tear out of the Dojo turned chapel at the earliest possible moment. 

The entire wedding ceremony had gone off without a single hitch. The maid-of-honor kept waiting, impatiently, for Kuno, Ryouga or one of Akane's many other suitors to smash through the doors and demand a fight, none came. Shampoo hadn't even shown up! Ukyo had gone to the Cat Café earlier in the week just to make sure the Amazon was aware of what was going down. 

Tapping the disposal camera on her arm, the chef studied the couple moving slowly and gracefully in front of the wedding party. They didn't move as two separate people who fought over whether the sky was blue or not, but as one. One single person, one body. 

Her face darkened, it had taken all of her strength to not run away from the Tendos' that night she'd walked in on Ranma and Akane. They both looked breathless and happy. 

But it couldn't be real! It couldn't be! 

How could a couple who fumbled their alter kiss be cozy in bed? 

Ukyo was still under the idea that they were just faking the entire ordeal. 

But Nabiki, the cash register Queen, had spent money on all this! It either meant it was real or that Ranma was going to be in debt for a very long time. 

Sighing, the girl focused her camera on the couple and clicked. She smiled and repositioned the camera to cut out the bride, no need for Akane to ruin her Ranma picture right?

* * *

"But this ain't fair!" Ranma protested as his father, with both hands on his son's back, marched him to Akane's room. "If no one's going to be in the house then why--!" 

"Because, boy," the man said in a harsh whisper, "most normal couples want to spend the night with each other after they're married." 

Ranma grabbed the side of the doorway, heels ground into the floor. "Who says we're normal?!" 

Genma removed his hands from Ranma's side, and his son, without being held up, promptly feel on his behind. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, the older man eyed the boy as he clambered to his feet. "Fine then, you don't have to do it!" 

Ranma had every reason to be skeptical, " We don't?" 

His old man slathered on an incredible smile, "Why no! We'll just tell everyone your gay and that should clear everything up." 

Ranma had fallen over again. Two seconds later the boy sprung to his feet, "You crazy old man! I am _NOT_--" 

Akane had just round the corner, saw the two Saotomas and turned to leave before she felt a hand around her wrist stopping her. "Ranma! What do you think you're---" 

Without a word of explanation he marched her through the door, slammed and locked it in Genma's smug face. "Are you happy now! I have a girl in a room with a bed! Guess people are going to start think _otherwise__! Even though it is a flat-chested, thick hipped tomboy!" _

He smirked and turned around from the door to see a near glowing, upset Akane. 

Aw, hell.

* * *

Later that night, Ranma laid on the bed, nursing his throbbing head. Make one little slip of the tongue and what do you get? A concussion. 

Akane was busy working on her homework at her desk. The school had been gracious enough to let the couple have a whole week off as long as they were able to turn in their homework as soon as they got back. The blue haired martial artist was already half way finished. She felt a strange and powerful force for her eyes to stay focused on her books and papers. It took that mysterious force from stopping her at sneaking peeks at her fake husband who was relaxing on her bed with an arm thrown over his eyes. 

He muttered and groan. What a baby, she hadn't hit him that hard! 

"What did you say?" Akane asked in a friendly voice, she would not hurt him anymore. Not unless he just really really deserved it. Goodness knows how often she had made this promise, and she didn't want to think about how many times she broke it. 

"I said," Ranma huffed, sitting up on his forearms. "That I'm bored." 

"Why not do your homework?" 

"Done." 

Akane nearly fell off her chair. "What? How?" 

Ranma sat up completely, leaning on his hands for support and shrugged. "You took a long time to get ready this afternoon and I was bored." 

Figures, Akane thought. If Ranma was bored there was going to be no peace for her until he found some bright and shiny object to direct his attention to. "What do you want to do?" 

Another shrug. 

"Do you want to do something?" 

Yet another shrug. 

Growling, Akane closed her book and threw it at the stubborn boy. "OW! What was that for?" Ranma pestered, rubbing the side of his head. The girl had good aim when she was mad. 

"For being indecisive." The girl shrugged, got up and walked to her dresser. Opening the top drawer she carefully removed the package her eldest sister had slipped in there earlier that day. Gulping, the young woman slowly unwrapped it, keeping her back to Ranma and hoping he wasn't so curious as to want to see it. 

What if it turned out to be something rather---embarrassing? It was, after all, suppose to be their wedding night. 

"What's that?" Ranma asked, Akane jumped and hit his chest. The pigtailed boy smirked at her surprise, the short haired girl started to blush at his proximity. Stuttering at first, she forced out the answer. 

He was so warm, Akane thought absently before her mind shrieked in protest at such a thought. Throwing away the wrapping, she carefully lifted the lid of the box praying against all odds it wasn't what she thought it might be. It was… 

a game set. 

"She gave us games?" Ranma asked, plucking the box out of her hands. "Cool, I guess I won't be bored now!" 

Akane sighed, at least Kasumi understood them well enough to know that nothing would happen. She went to replace the lid when something else in the box caught her attention, picking up the note and the item she quickly blushed a lovely tomato. 

'Two types of games you can play tonight--Nabiki' is what the note read. Akane shoved the other 'game' piece into the drawer and when Ranma asked her what was wrong, she just laughed nervously and asked what he wanted to play first. 

An hour into the games, Akane still couldn't believe Nabiki would even _think_ of giving her a black, sheer thong! 

* * *

She glanced at the digital clock, three ten. 

He yawned while her head was turned. 

They both knew what they were doing, but they weren't about to admit it to each other or to themselves. 

It shouldn't feel any different! Ranma berated himself mentally. Isn't that what he kept telling her over and over for the past three days? The whole marriage was a fake! So sleeping in the same bed with one's fake wife shouldn't cause butterflies or colorful thoughts to flitter around his mind. 

She'd kill him, that should stop his fantasying dead in its tracks but it didn't. His logical mind forcefully fought with the other side. She allowed him to have an arm around her at one point in time, hadn't malleted him for at least ten days and had even hunted _him_ out during the night for his heat. 

Ranma shook his head, none of that! 

Meanwhile, Akane fumbled with her game piece. She was dead on her feet. Kasumi had drudged her from her nice warm bed early in the morning and had kept the younger girl busier all day with minor details. She desperately wanted to snuggle up in her nice Ranma bed….wait, that didn't come out right. She wanted to snuggle up in her nice _warm_ bed. Who cared if Ranma was there or not? 

You do you idiot, Akane's mind fused her. 

"Whatever." She bite out. 

"Didja say somethin'?" 

"No." Akane lied, "but I'm getting really tired." Someone had to be the first to say it. She avoided looking up at him by studying the carvings of her small game piece cradled in her hand. 

Ranma couldn't help but notice the light rosy color coloring Akane's cheeks. Ah ha! And here she always called him the pervert! She was having the same ideas he was. Of course, the logical and thoughtful half of his brain said, if he knew what type of thoughts she was having and admitted to having, didn't that technically make him pervert? 

He groaned out loud, "I'm exhausted." 

Akane nodded, and went to the other side of the room to flick the light off as she heard Ranma climb in the tiny bed. Maybe it wasn't so tiny, but it seemed to get smaller the closer she got to it. It was just like every other night, Akane chided herself. Nothing to be worried about. 

As she slipped between the sheets, she felt her face grow hot with color. She could feel his warmth and he was her husband (fake or not). 

They laid painfully still for close to half an hour, it had crossed the girl's mind to whip out her mallet and knock herself out. 

Ranma, with hands crossed behind his head, could feel the tension mount as time passed. Sighing, he looked over at his fiancée (fake wife, whatever) and felt something twist on the inside. She didn't trust him enough, after all this time, to believe he wouldn't do anything indecent to her? 

"Calm down, 'kane." Ranma whispered. The girl jumped at the break in the silence. "It's just like every other night. I'm not goin' to do anything." 

Akane bit her lip. Every other night there had been people in the house, tonight was different. Tonight there wasn't a soul in the house. They were all alone. 

Ranma made a frustrated noise behind her. "Trust me, 'kane." 

She cringed and unconsciously tightened a little. "I do." If it wouldn't have been so obvious, the girl would have slapped herself in the forehead. Did she have to use _that_ phrase? 

Ranma chuckled softly behind her, "sure, that's why you are about ready to jump through the ceiling." 

"That's not true!" Akane's temper over road her nervousness as she flipped over and looked directly at her (fake) husband in the face. He was still on his back with a smirk on his face. That's when it hit her, she'd done exactly what he wanted her to. Akane's brown eyes narrowed, "That was tricky." 

"I have," he yawned, "no idea what you're talking about." 

Akane had a sassy retort on the tip of her tongue, but instead decided to attempt to be the serious one. "This doesn't change anything, right?" 

It was the reassurance they both needed. "No," Ranma replied at length. 

Giving his ears a contented sigh, the girl quickly drifted off to sleep. Ranma shortly followed as his thoughts silently whispered, _No matter how much I want them to change. _


	11. What's in a Name?

Chapter 11

* * *

Tears were trickling for Soun's eyes as he and Genma slowly crept up the stairs. They'd given the kids a week to be alone doing whatever fake married couples did. Hoping against Kasumi's wishes that soon they would be boasting about being soon-to-be grandfathers and the like. 

"Are you ready, Saotoma?" The long haired man asked as they stood in front of Akane's door. "This is the true test to see if we have finally succeeded." 

"Indeed, Tendo." Genma nodded, "if the boy is any type of a man, he'll have made a move on Akane by now." 

Taking in a deep breath, Tendo grasped the doorknob and slowly twisted it open. At first, he only opened it a hair, knowing what a light sleeper both in the room could be when they needed to be. After no lamps, insults or angry children slammed the door open or shut, Soun pushed it opened a bit further. 

Poking their heads through the crack, Soun and Genma squinted their eyes, attempting to focus on the bed in the early morning light. 

Smiles begun to creep on their faces as they could see to sleeping forms on the bed. 

Stepping into the room boldly, their dreams shattered. Both Ranma and Akane were on the bed all right, but one was at the foot of the bed curled up in a small ball to keep warm and the other one was leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. 

"NO!" Soun wailed, jerking the sleeping couple out of their rest. 

"Huh--wha--?" Ranma's words fumbled out of his mouth, eyes wide and trying to find out what he needed to attack. His blue eyes slowly began to adjust and the first instinct was to check Akane. The girl was just as baffled, sitting up with a look of shock and then annoyance. 

"Dad!" Akane ground out, "what are you _doing_ in here?" 

Ranma's attention went entirely to the two weeping forms in the middle of the room. Then his annoyance snapped to attention. "Pops…." there was no friendliness in his word. 

It was a warning. 

It was a red flag. 

It was a promise of pain. 

It was the only thing the fathers needed to hear before making a hasty exit. 

"What's wrong with them?" Ukyo asked, sipping on the tea Kasumi had given her a moment before. 

Two running, teary faced men had just flown past them with the excuse of going to a local friend's house to play Go. 

Nabiki, with biscuit in mouth and calculator in hand, shrugged. "Maybe they just saw what you paid me to see." 

The chef's face soured. "Thank you so much for reminding me." 

"They _are_ married now, Ukyo." Kasumi pointed out gently, "it is bound to happen." 

Ranma and Akane soon made their appearance. The girl was stretching and complaining about a stiff back, while her 'husband' muttered about his neck. 

"Good morning you two!" Kasumi greeted cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Did you sleep?" Nabiki asked. 

Akane glared at her for all the younger girl was worth. "We feel asleep playing a game of 'go fish'." 

"Yeah, I was winning too until she started snoring." Ranma replied smoothly, sitting down at the table for breakfast. Oh but he missed Kasumi's cooking fresh. The oldest Tendo daughter had enough foresight last week to prepare things that could be heated up in the microwave. 

"I do not snore." 

"How would you know? You're asleep at the time." 

Akane's eye flickered with her anger but she couldn't rebuttal that one. 

Ukyo raised an eyebrow at the married couple, they weren't acting like newlyweds did. Weren't they suppose to be falling over each other? Purring words of love? Heck, the girl wasn't picky, she'd even go for a purring insult! 

But there was nothing like that between the two. They were who they always had been, insulting and angry. 

_Maybe there is still hope_, the chef thought with a smile in her cup. 

"I have to go!" Nabiki announced in her normal bored tone as she dropped her calculator in her satchel. 

"Go?" Ranma's eyebrows came together. "This early?" 

"Have all sorts of things to attend to," she quickly pinched his cheek. "My dear _brother-in-law_." 

Ranma grumbled and massaged his abused cheek. 

* * *

"You're mad." Ranma stated two days later as he and Akane lay in bed. It wasn't just the fact she'd only snapped at him all day, walked in on her slightly crying to herself, but the whole fact that she was now tightened into a little ball to avoid touching him at all costs. 

"I'm not mad." As predicted, Akane lashed the words out. 

The boy sighed, this scene was getting old. "Come on 'kane, you can at least tell me what happened in class that made you so mad." 

She was deathly silent. Not a good thing for Akane to do seeing that in Ranma's experience with this girl deathly silent meant some one was soon to wish for death not too silently. 

At length, she sighed, "don't worry about it." 

Aw, there was another thing she wasn't doing. She wasn't saying his name. Ranma hadn't been sure about it but every time he was addressing her, she'd call him a name of the good or bad variety (mostly the bad). 

"Come on, tell me." 

"You wouldn't understand." At least she was admitting there was a problem. That was a start, wasn't it? 

"You are talking to the magnet for water, whackos, jerks and bad luck. And fiancées, who could ever forget that herd. What wouldn't I understand?" Ranma snorted in insult and added, "besides being normal." 

Again, the silence ate up most of the time. Shifting impatiently, the boy let out a slightly frustrated noise, "fine, when you feel like you want to tell me just wake me up." With that he rolled over and tried to block out her dreary presence. 

Akane felt the tears start to sting her eyes. This wasn't as easy as Ranma tried to make it sound. She couldn't tell him about it, most likely it would hurt his feelings. She bristled under the thought, should she really care if it hurt him or not? 

…Yes. She tightened again, she did care whether she hurt him or not. And hearing how greatly disturbed Akane was about being called during roll, 'Saotoma Akane' was just too much. They had been told, by Nabiki of course, that the marriage had officially taken place and Akane's name was no longer 'Tendo' but 'Soatoma'. 

They weren't really married, so it was going to be a pain to explain to the school that after changing her last name, they'd have to change it again when ever Ukyo decided to leave them alone. 

Of course, Akane thought somewhat bitterly, that chef might never leave! 

Would that be bad? To be 'stuck' with Ranma and have all the other girls leaving her alone? Well, who cared if they left her alone as long as they left _him_ alone. If they thought for one moment after all these weeks she was just going to forfeit _her_ Ranma to them, they had another think coming! 

She screwed her eyes tightly together to try to get some sleep. 

They pooped open a second later when Akane realized she referred to him as 'her' Ranma. It was a bad habit! It felt nice, like a warm bath after a snowstorm type of nice but weird. 

As long as she never said it out loud. For the first time in two days, she smiled. 

* * *

Another day past, and another night they were in bed. 

Ranma could only take so much and three days of complete silence (except for acid replies) was his limit. He had only a few choices, try to get her to talk by getting her mad or glare at the ceiling or go to the dojo at close to twelve in the morning to practice, burn off energy, and hopefully tire himself out beyond all hope. 

Without a word, he quickly shifted over Akane making sure to barely touch her and made his way to the door. As he opened it, Akane's voice made him turn around with a blank expression. 

"Where are you going?" Her voice was timid and Ranma almost let it get him to stay to be nice to her after she'd been so unbearable. Almost. 

"Somewhere warmer." He clipped and then shut the door with a harsh bang. He'd probably get yelled at by Nabiki later, but right now he could not care less. 

Warmer? Akane wondered. It was perfect in her room, why'd he have to leave to get warm? With the slamming of the back door, Akane cringed. Oh, she thought, he meant the cold shoulder. 

Now she went from worried to highly upset. Flipping over on her other side, Akane reached out a hand absently to rub against the empty sheets were Ranma had been only ten minutes ago. 

What a jerk. What a loser. What a jerk of a loser. What a loser jerk. 

But she still wanted him back. This was like a wicked déjà vu. Rolling her eyes, she flung the blankets off of her, slipped on a robe and slippers and padded her way down to the dojo. There was no pausing at the door like last time, she slid the door open and shut it quietly. 

His eyes flickered over to her for a moment, his eyes narrowed for a second. Jerking his head away, Ranma continued his warm up followed by his normal work out. If she wanted to be here, so be it but it didn't mean he had to acknowledge her. 

Too bad for him, after about thirty minutes of her brown eyes fixated on his every move he finally had to ask. "Why are you here? Am I keeping you up?" 

She might have said yes just to be a pain, but the truth was when he really was practicing hard, he barely made a sound. Ranma could band and thump if he tried, but his level of mastery allowed him to appear almost like a hologram or a ghost. Something she truly appreciated, but she'd never boast his ego that much. 

"No," Akane said, locking eyes with him. "Go ahead." 

He snorted and turned to continue his workout. If she wanted to sit and stare, he wouldn't complain. If she started to complain, he'd just leave. An hour flew by without noticing it, Ranma half guessed it was a one or so in the morning. 

He kept his back to the girl who had followed him as he plucked his towel off the floor and wiped his face free of the sweat. Ranma turned, more agitated that she wasn't in bed getting rest for school and was ready to let it show when the words stuck in his throat. 

Akane lay on her side, in a fetal position. An arm tucked under her head, the other one cradled next to her chest. She looked---cute. 

Sighing, Ranma figured it would just be his cooling down exercise or stretch and quickly and silently picked up his sleeping 'wife'. Heat rushed to his cheeks as she rub her face lightly against his chest, as if getting comfortable. 

The things he did for this girl was unbelievable! Carefully flicking the lights off and making it out the door without waking Akane up, the bright flash of the camera certainly was unexpected and unwelcome. 

"You two just looked _so_ cute." Nabiki gave her typical smirk. 

"Na-NABIKI!" Akane could sleep through a train most nights, and thankfully this was one of the nights. Ranma's shout didn't even cause the girl to stir. "What'dya do that for?!" 

The smirk deepened, "for waking my up in the middle of the night." There was a definite warning in that tone of voice, Ranma wasn't as stupid as to miss it. 

The pigtailed boy glared at the brunette as she quickly made her way back to the house, swinging her camera by its rope. 

He'd really have to let her have it one day. One day when he had a severe death wish. 


	12. Seven Day Heaven?

Chapter 12

* * *

Author's Note: Slightly WAFF chapter although nothing happens…sorta. Anyway, the whole story is pegged out and I have to tell ya that it will be done with a few more months (weeks if I am steady). 

* * *

Akane snatched her hand back when she realized what she was doing. 

To make sure her disobedient hand didn't decide to pull another trick like the one it just did, she tucked it under her pillow. Maybe she should turn to the other side..? 

No! 

She was a big girl. Akane could handle this! No problem. 

So _what_ if that jerk and she got into another fight which almost brought down the house (quite literally). How was she suppose to know that he would be so touchy about why she was touchy about the whole Saotome name change thing. It wasn't like she has _asked_ Nabiki to cause even more trouble. 

If he was mad, that was fine. She didn't care. Akane humphed and flipped onto her other side, facing away from Ranma's side of the bed. 

It was a dumb fight that made Ukyo beam like a happy cat who just got the fattest canary available in Nerima. When they started to bicker, they had been on their way home hand in hand. Even when they started to get louder with their complaints, their hands had still stayed locked unconsciously. 

When they finally reached home, they had been going back and forth just like old times. Ukyo merely folded her arms against her chest and leaned on the doorway watching as their faces reddened and their words got harsher. 

Kasumi was the one to finally break them apart. 

Akane clamped her eyes down tightly to prevent just the memory from making her cry. 

She had started to cry during the fight and hadn't even noticed it until Ranma looked away from her for a second and then back again. The way he stuttered and back peddled through all the insults he could remember slamming her with in the past fifteen minutes. Akane nearly growled and just stomped off to her room. 

Her acting skills were wonderful, no denying that. As soon as the door was shut and the lock was clicked, the blue haired girl slumped on her desk and rested her head in the nest of her arms. Tears that weren't wanted then or now came to her eyes. 

Why should it bother her so much? Ranma was Ranma. He always would be. He was a constant, maybe a constant reminder of everything she lacked, but constant nonetheless. 

Akane glanced over her shoulder at the empty half of the bed. 

He'd left on a training trip for a few days or more. Genma had arranged it almost instantly after the brawl had taken place. 

Ukyo, Nabiki said, had tried to worm her way into going with them but Ranma had made it quiet clear he wanted nothing to do with females for a very long while. They were nothing but trouble. 

He was gone. He was angry. 

She was here, she was---confused. Somewhere between hurt, angry, and, maybe just a fraction, of lonely. There was no going down to the dojo to collect him this time, he wouldn't be there. 

"Dummy." Akane sighed without any venom. 

The dumb jerk could just stay gone! 

* * *

More than a few miles away, Ranma lay on his back studying the stars. To be correct, he was glaring at the stars. His arms were folded under his head as he lay in his sleeping bag. His father's snore distracted from what would have been a peaceful night. The fire even seemed to keep its normal pop and crackle down for the young man. 

It was his _name_ for crying out loud! 

Why was she so finicky about that? 

They had been sharing the same bed in this make-believe world, what was the difference if it was now his name? 

After the screaming circus they shared, his pop quickly announced a training trip and dragged the fuming boy out of the house without much choice. 

Ukyo had offered to tag along so the Saotome men wouldn't go hungry. Genma, much to everyone's shock, declined her offer and said with this type of training trip, Ranma was going to be lucky to be able to scratch his nose much less eat. 

So far, it had been an empty promise. 

Not that he was a masochist, but the boy had hoped there would be hard training to go on. Anything to keep his mind from wandering back to two days ago and the nasty fight. 

Anything to keep his mind off of _her_. 

* * *

Day three. 

Akane was in the kitchen, attempting her hand at cooking. It wasn't until the forth bowl cracked under her continued beating that Kasumi suggested in a stern way for her to go to the dojo. It was to blow off some steam. 

The youngest sister shrugged and did as Kasumi wanted. It wasn't like she had anything better to do after school. There was nothing but a big empty bedroom with her homework waiting for her. 

But she didn't miss him. 

He could stay away for a month and she wouldn't care! Probably would be better off too! 

She drug out her old dummy from the closet and set it up behind the building, so no one could see and get 'clever ideas'. It was the dummy which usually got the most abuse during a fight with Ranma. It had a black pigtail and swirlies drawn where there should be eyes. Akane had even gone as far as having a red shirt put on the dummy. 

Closing her eyes, the teenager took a deep breath, held it then snapped her eyes open. Narrowing her brown eyes on the object before her, she started her normal attack shout when her hand missed the face. 

She missed it deliberately. 

Akane could have sworn she saw the real Ranma before her a second ago. Wearing his nice smile, the one he didn't let too many people see because they'd probably would have called him weak. 

She drew back again, ready to make the dummy's straw head fly off. 

She missed again. She couldn't focus. Not on her anger. The girl was annoyed with herself. Akane grumbled under her breath. 

Of course she wasn't angry with him, she was actually a little bit worried about the jerk. It was the worry which kept her focus. 

She decided to practice on one of the female dummies instead. 

* * *

Day four. 

Ranma back flipped onto a near by boulder and watched with a half amused smile. His Pop thought him slow enough to fall for a trick Genma had pulled with Ranma multiple times. Bored with it, the boy had kicked a nearby dam with enough force to have it crack the logs. It would send the water shooting forth a half a tick after the pigtailed martial artist was clear from water. 

The panda floundering around in the mini pond now glared at the young man who smirked. 

"That's what ya get for waking me up at one in the morning for 'midnight madness' training!" Ranma jumped effortlessly off the boulder and meandered back to their camp site. 

Finding a comfortable position, Ranma closed his eyes and only flinched a hair when a muttering panda thumped back to the site and laid down. Would figure that the old man didn't even bother changing back. Probably warmer with the thick hide and fur. 

Sighing in annoyance, the boy tightened his blanket around his shoulders trying to focus on something besides the stench of wet fur wafting through the air. 

It reminded him of the Tendo house. The guest room, the room usually occupied by both Saotome men, always had a lingering smell of animals and slightly rotted food. 

_Akane's room never smells like_--- Ranma's eyebrows lowered to a 'v'. He shouldn't still be thinking about her. He'd be back at the dojo soon enough and having to put up with her temper and lack of understanding why it was important for her to have his name. Sure it was all fake, but it didn't mean that they couldn't make it as believable as possible. 

_She_ had the dojo. _She_ had the history in the town. _She_ had the cute charm with people. _She_ seemed to bring everything and leave him with nothing to offer. 

It was a matter of a fair exchange. 

Besides, the boy thought pettily, 'S' comes before 'T' and she'd move up during roll call! 

* * *

Day five. 

"Akane! Hey Akane!" The blue haired girl spared Ukyo a glance over her slumped shoulders. 

"What is it, Ukyo?" The brunette smiled prettily at her rival and clapped her hands together. 

"I have a favor to ask you." This didn't sound like Ukyo. "I have to go to judge another competition since they were so impressed last time. I was hoping you would tell my Ranma-honey where I have gone when he gets back." THAT sounded like Ukyo. "I know how much he worries when I'm gone!" 

"Like you ever leave." The Tendo-Saotome girl muttered under her breath. "Besides," Akane continued at an audible level. "I doubt Ranma will be running home anytime soon." 

Ukyo seemed to consider this thoughtfully. But what thoughts, Akane couldn't tell until a pink band stretched across her nose and cheeks. "Maybe we'll meet on the road and run away together. Wouldn't that be romantic?" 

The blue eyebrow ticked down in frustration. "What kind of girl are you to steal other people's _husbands_?!" Akane fumed at the girl, Ukyo only held both side of her face as she giggled. 

* * *

Day six. 

"Come on Ranma, it's time to head back." Genma poked his son's upper arm. The muscle tightened instantly under his finger. 

"Dun wanna." 

"But think of Kasumi's delicious cooking. No more instant noodles." 

Ranma's blue eyes narrowed on his practically drooling father, "think of Akane's cooking. Since we're married and _you're_ her father-in-law she'll probably want to make us dinner or something." 

Genma's face fell a notch. "Nice warm beds." 

"That _I _have to share with a violent tomboy. She can't even sleep normal." It was a big lie. True that the first few weeks had proven brutal, she had calmed down significantly. 

The older man was quickly reaching the end of his list. "Ranma, we're going. Now." The boy shoved his nose further in the air and made a sound of disgust. "Fine boy! If that's what you want!" Ranma rolled his eyes as Genma pulled out his microphone and went into his normal dramatics. "You're poor old father will travel the road full of thieves and crooks! And when they find me robbed and dead in a gutter then you'll be sorry!" 

"That's it! If you're going to leave," Ranma jumped to his feet and swiftly drop kicked his father into the air. "Then let me see you off!" Hearing the screams of his Pop disappear in the distance, the pig tailed boy sighed. 

He wasn't going to go back to the Tendo's until someone hog tied him and threatened him with c-cats. 

* * *

Day Seven. 

"So Ranma didn't come home with you Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi poured the soaking man a warm cup of tea. From the look of the knot forming on the man's head, Nabiki was lead to believe Genma came home partially by air. 

"Is he still mad?" Akane asked as nonchalant as possible. 

"Afraid so, Akane." Genma replied, sipping his tea lightly. "Whatever the reason is, he doesn't want to come back." 

"Geez, Akane. What did the two of you fight over this time?" Nabiki chewed on the end of her straw, studying her younger sister. 

"Akane? Where are you going?" 

"To the dojo." 

Kasumi put a hand to her cheek as her littlest sister walked away. "Oh my, I hope Ranma comes back soon. Seeing Akane so depressed is---depressing." 

Nabiki only rolled her eyes. 

* * *

Four hours in the dojo and she felt like the living dead warmed over and served on flesh. 

A whole week and Ranma hadn't contacted them. Neither did Genma until he came back, but it was to be expected. Honestly, she thought, it's not like they have pay phones in the middle of---wherever they went off to this time. 

The blue haired girl wrapped a towel around her body and had another one attempting to dry her hair the best she could. With her left hand, she started to wipe away the steam coating the mirror when her heart and hand stopped. 

Such a small golden band with nothing to decorate it. 

Something stubbornly kicked Akane's mind and told her she shouldn't have gotten so upset. Upset was okay, upset was natural, but not so upset! 

Cradling her left hand, she shook her head. 

"I'm going to bed." Akane announced as she walked past the family room. Kasumi called her back though and led her to the kitchen where a tray happily sat waiting. 

"Could you take this to Ranma?" Akane wasn't sure she had heard correctly. "The poor dear could barely walk straight after he left the bath." 

Akane wasn't sure if she was going to smile and cry or just cry. What emotion would be blamed for the tears, she wasn't too sure yet. "W-when'd he get back?" 

Kasumi, who had started to clean once the tray was in her little sister's hands, smiled. "While you were in the dojo." 

And he didn't come and tell her? _Why would he want to?_ Akane's mind asked boredly. There was no putting it off, with the tray in hand Akane slowly made her way up the steps towards their room. Perhaps if he was half as tired as Kasumi thought he was, he would be knocked out cold. 

Of course, she wagered, he would probably smell food and snap out of a coma. 

Carefully opening and shutting the door, the girl made her way blindly through her room. Without any accidents, she found the edge of her desk and slid the tray. 

There was a soft _tink_ sound where their shouldn't have been. Shrugging, the girl turned towards her bed. Her eyes adjusted enough to the darkness she could make out Ranma's person under the covers. As imagined, his back was facing her. 

Should she get into bed? Maybe he wouldn't appreciate her just showing up---what! It was her bed first! Akane's pride reasoned. To the pits with him if he thought he'd make her even more uneasy in her own bed! 

Taking a deep breath, the girl pulled back the covers and slid into bed he back facing Ranma's. She lay still for a good ten minutes, not knowing if the boy beside her was truly asleep or not. Then he let a soft snore escape and the girl rolled her eyes. 

Ranma was out cold. He must've been tired not to wake up to Kasumi's cooking. Akane stubbornly refused to be weak in front of her 'husband' but since he was sleeping now…she could do what she figured out was the only way to make her go to sleep. Taking a deep breath, the girl made up her mind. Eyes focusing on the grays of her room, Akane cleared her throat. "I know you're asleep, but believe me, this is the only time you'll hear me say this." She paused momentarily. "I'm sorry for making a fuss over the name. It was kinda shocking, ya know?" 

Scooting further down in her warm covers, Akane closed her eyes feeling sleep just at the border of her consciousness. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Ranma." The last line was almost inaudible. 

Twenty minutes of silence followed and once Akane's breath became deep and steady, Ranma moved on to his back. Ten years of training on the road didn't leave him soft or a rock hard sleeper when a situation was tense. As soon as the girl had started up the stairwell, he had woken up. 

A confrontation was one of the last things on his mind, so pretending to sleep seemed the only alternative. 

Folding his arms behind his head, Ranma smiled slightly. 


	13. Licensed to Sweat

Chapter 13

* * *

Author's Note: Yar, I know I need a beta reader but I have yet to have any offers for someone to do it *pouts*. I need one for this story and for _Blush_ my other Ranma/Akane fic that seems to be agreeable to the reading populace ;) Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed! It means SO much and I'm glad you're hanging in there! 

* * *

There were times when Akane just really hated that Amazon. There were other times when she found her somewhat pleasant. But now was one of the times when Akane wanted nothing more than to scrawl 'Return to Sender' in thick red marker on the purple hair girl's forehead. 

Ranma was on his back side staring up at the smug looking girl. Akane stood beside him, hands clinched and mind racing as to whether or not she had a red marker in her bag. Shampoo crossed her arms and jumped off of the fence where a moment earlier she had bombarded her 'Airen' to the ground in fright. 

"Nihao, Ranma." 

"H-h-hey Shampoo." 

"What do you _want_, Shampoo?" Akane didn't want to give the girl any hope that Ranma was up for grabs this morning. They had spent the majority of the night studying and she'd be ready to kill if either of them missed the test. 

"Proof." The Chinese girl chirped out. 

Ranma finally found his feet and was standing next to his fuming 'wife'. With the one word memories of when they had confronted the girl last rushed into his head. 

"Not this again!" Akane exclaimed, grabbing Ranma's hand and leading him down the road past Shampoo. "We're not going to make out in front of you again!" Though she said it somewhat calmly a bright red blush appeared from her neck to her hair line. 

"Shampoo no want to force kitchen destroyer on husband." She turned to the couple's , only seeing there backs and slightly tensed shoulders. 

"Cut it out, Shampoo." Ranma was surprised his voice finally decided to come back. "We're going to be late for school." Interweaving their fingers together, the boy started to pull Akane further down the road. He wasn't so much concerned about the test as he was about the type of proof the Amazon might require. 

"You remember when Airen had on love band-aid?" The innocence in her voice could only mean the devil was about to pop out. 

The Tendo born girl was pretty sure she was purple by now. Ranma would be sharing the same helpless and tattle tell coloring if he hadn't already switched into battle mode. Shampoo was coming off more and more as a threat. 

"What about it?" 

"Does Airen remember what we try to get to sign?" 

The blood ran from Ranma's face in an instant as he turned around to study the Amazon. Switching his eyes from Shampoo to Akane he saw arrogance and pure fear. 

"You don't mean---" 

"The marriage license." She walked up smoothly to Ranma, wrapped her arms around his and leaned. Akane was rigid and seemed oblivious to it all. "Shampoo want to see. If Shampoo see, Shampoo believe and leave alone."

* * *

Later in the afternoon they had both successfully taken the test, though whether or not both passed was a different matter entirely. Akane was still in shock and Ranma was too nervous. 

Ukyo had eyed the couple and their strange behavior all day. She even had enough yen on her to request information from Nabiki. The middle sister was very unhappy as to announce she did not have a clue. After she had taken the money of course. 

The couple had met on the roof during lunch. 

"What are we going to do, Ranma?" Akane asked, leaning over the side of the railing. 

"I don't know, 'kane." Ranma was laying, propped up against the same railing. "I guess will have to go to Nabiki again." 

The girl sighed and dipped her head down. "I'm running out of money." 

He snorted. "Me too." Then a butterfly fluttered by almost landing on his nose making him smile for the first time today. As it picked itself up into the air again, Ranma jumped to his feet and watched as the colorful bug went about its business. 

Akane wasn't sure whether to scream or jump when she felt Ranma press against her back lightly, and his hand rest next to hers on the rail. "Look." The girl, with wide eyes, turned to focus on where his outstretched hand was pointing to. 

It was still visible, but becoming harder to see by the second. A small yellow and red butterfly going steadily downward. 

From an observer it seemed like nothing more than a happy couple sharing a romantic moment together. 

But for Ukyo, who had been observing this little embrace, she felt sick. She'd come up to the roof to ask them why they were even more jumpy than normal. She was more than sick by the time lunch was over, she was green and seeing a light shade of red. 

* * *

"NABIKI!" Akane growled as her sister crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes slightly. The brunette was being difficult. She insisted on money. Akane battled back that she had set this thing up and therefore it was _her_ responsibility to get them out of it. 

The middle Tendo only started to feel nervous when her sister started to crack her knuckles. Ranma only made a humored noise at his 'wife' as they stood in front of the school. 

"Okay, okay!" Nabiki smiled nervously. "Tell me what your probably is and I'll see what I can do." 

"Thanks, Nabiki." No matter if she had known her sister all her life, Akane's mood swings from homicidal to happy where still unnerving. Ranma didn't seem effected in any way as he merely scratched his nose and yawned. "Shampoo wants to see a marriage certificate." 

The listener raised her eyebrow. "Shampoo?" Then the money handler groaned softly. 

"And no doubt Ukyo will want to see it later!" 

With a tapping finger on the side of her face and brown eyes looking skyward. "What's the problem then." 

"Oh come on Nabiki. You know we only signed permission slips when we suppose to be signin' that license." 

"Don't worry you two." She smiled and patted them both on the shoulders. "I'll take care of this and write you an IOU." 

"Gee thanks."

* * *

It was close to seven before Nabiki made another rare appearance at the Cat Café. After fending off the questioning Shampoo and blind Mousse she finally was holding a conference with Cologne. 

"Ah, what brings you back here?" The old woman placed her cane on the table and smiled. 

"I want Shampoo to stop interrupting in my affairs." 

The proud Amazon bristled under such a stiff order. In all her long, long years she was never accustomed to taking orders from outsiders. Truth be told she could hardly stand to take orders from insiders as well. That's why she had clawed her way to the top of the village leaders. 

With eyes narrowed, her old faced wrinkled even more as she let her lips fall into a frown. "I'm sure you realize that I am under no laws or rules to listen to you." The woman shifted slightly. "I only agreed to go along with this because of the proof you showed me earlier." 

Tough clients weren't always her favorite type of clients. "I know, Cologne." She was tired of this and dealing with the ancient Amazon was not making that feeling ebb. "But you have to understand, in this country there are laws and rules which now hold Ranma and Akane." 

The lady laughed long and hard. "My dear girl, you don't really think I believed that made up nonsense you showed me earlier did you?" 

Tendo knew this was going to come up. With her sly smile, she reached over and started to dig through her satchel. 

* * *

A whole day had passed, and strangely Shampoo hadn't tackled Ranma that morning. 

Ranma was wide awake, slightly nervous as to _why_ Shampoo hadn't hunted him down and demanded for proof again. Although he had been thrilled to get the test scores back. Akane and he both had passed with flying colors, and not in red for once. 

They'd been so happy that after school when they met up again on the walk home they ran to each other and almost, _almost_ kissed in celebration. Instead they ended up blushing like crazy and staring at the ground in fascination. 

Now they lay in bed, blanketed by silence. Over the course of the months they had been pulling off this class A charade, Ranma felt something nagging at him. It wasn't an apology for dragging his fiancée into this mangled mess he jokingly referred to as his life. Nah, she'd gotten use to it long ago. Guilt over lying so much? Maybe that would come later. 

He turned over on his side to face the girl. She was facing him and nearly burst with red, trying to turn over. 

"'kane." She paused, heart racing. 

"Ranma." 

"Thanks." That was it! He hadn't shown his appreciation for the uncut tomboy's role in this farce. 

"For what?" 

He smiled. 

Akane was about to get mad and demand what it was he was so happy about when her intelligence hit her. She slowly smiled in return. 

With that matter settled, the boy closed his eyes and drifted off into whatever his dreams were. 

Akane shortly followed his example. Cracking one eye open before falling completely to sleep, she sent a thought his way knowing he'd never get it. _Too bad it couldn't be real, Ranma. _


	14. Clipped Together

Chapter 14

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long getting out! There's not much left now! I'm already working on another R/A story since they are like the _best_ out there! 

* * *

The photo center worker thumbed through a stack of new arrivals and pulled two from the stack. "Here you go, Miss Kuonji." 

Ukyo smiled and paid for her pictures. She had waited a few days after the roof thing between Ranma and Akane to pick the pictures up. Her brain had been boiling hard trying to get a new way of attack. She knew they were faking it! She just knew it! 

Normally the couple would have buckled after all this time but anything was possible when they had Nabiki on their side. She was amazed to know that Shampoo had even thrown in the apron and said she couldn't interfere anymore. 

According to law. 

She thought it strange, but Shampoo told that Cologne had ordered her to stay away from Akane. And if it meant Akane, it also went for Ranma. Shaking her head, the chef crossed the street and started to flip through her package of pictures. 

When she came to the one she had taken of them signing their marriage license, the girl's face broke into a grin as she ran the rest of the way back to the dojo. 

* * *

Ranma and Akane sat in their room, both sleeping on the bed. It had been a hard couple of days ever since Kuno caught wind, finally, about the supposed marriage. He had threatened Ranma, tried to woo Akane and ended up with two fists in his face at least three times a day. 

Of course, what Kuno knew, Kodachi would find out. And, oh, did she find out. The 'Black Rose' was mad with jealousy and had bombarded Akane with accusations and powders. Ranma had pulled off another close save in the end by sweet talking his way in and out of trouble. 

Akane had given Kodachi a few good kicks before the couple took off home. As soon as they trudged through the door they went straight to bed. 

In the safety of their bed, the couple slept soundly. Nabiki was sent to wake them up instead she stood in the doorway with her camera raised and finger hovering over the trigger. 

This would be priceless! Ranma's arm as Akane's pillow as she faced each other, as the other one was wrapped protectively around her waist. One of Akane's hands were resting lightly on Ranma's bicep and the other one was placed on his chest. It was sickening sweet position. 

Sighing and clicking, the flash stirred the couple. Before they would come around fully, Nabiki tucked the camera in her back pocket. "Come on you two. Ukyo thinks she finally has you two cornered." With that, the middle sister turned and left, shutting the door behind her. 

Ranma's eyes were half opened and still trying to focus. 

Akane was still mostly asleep. She was too warm and tired right now. Attempting to get closer to the warm spot, the blue haired girl snuggled closer to where it was. 

"If we don't get up, Ukchan is going to come in here to get us out." The warmth was able to speak? The rumblings from the warm spot sounded like---Ranma? Akane's sleep hit the road running as her eyes flew open and she pushed back from the warmth. 

Ranma's eyes were still closed, but one black eyebrow was slightly raised. 

"Uh," the girl started, backing up quickly. "We better go then." 

Ranma let her go, his sleep filled mind slowly thawing into wakefulness. Akane was already muttering something and heading towards the door. A minutes later, the young man's brain calculated the last five minutes and he sat bolt upright. 

_No way, Akane would have reamed me if I was anywhere near her._ Shaking away the fear and shock, the boy threw back the covers and followed in his 'wife's' footsteps. 

Kasumi was passing out tea for those sitting in the living room when Ranma finally took up his seat next to Akane. Ukyo was smiling merrily as the couple yawned and stretched. 

"Don't worry, Ranma-honey, you won't have to be sitting over there much longer." Ukyo plucked a picture from the pack and slapped it down on the table triumphantly. "As you can see, there is no marriage license." 

"Oh, my." Kasumi touched her cheek lightly. 

Nabiki rolled her eyes as she watched the couple pale. 

The print had been enlarged to where Ranma and Akane's hands were signing the marriage license at their ceremony. Except for saying 'certificate of marriage' it said 'Permission slip'. 

"But I'm a fair girl," Ukyo smiled. "I'll give you one day to come clean. Games over."

* * *

That night the couple was thankful for their earlier nap. Akane was curled up on her side, silent tears trickling slowly down her face. She couldn't face Ranma. How was she going to explain her tears to him? 

"'kane." Ranma wasn't so calloused by the years on the road to not notice a silent crier. The guilt ate away at him, knowing she was upset because they were really going to have to marry or come clean. What he didn't know was Akane was crying because either way, she lost him. "Don't cry about it, 'kane." 

"I---I'm not crying." She sniffled to prove her point. 

Ranma touched her lightly on the shoulder, "I'll tell them tomorrow." He sighed discontentedly. "You won't have to do this anymore." 

"That's not it, dummy." Akane turned towards him. It was dark, maybe he wouldn't see just _how_ bad she looked. 

He was laying on his side, facing her. "Then what is it?" 

Akane opened her mouth to reply, but slowly closed it. His hand lay between the both of them, there wasn't much room in the valley of their bodies but it lay there nonetheless. The plain golden band seemed to almost glow on his finger. It wasn't possible, Akane realized, and more than likely was just the way the moonlight hit the metal. 

Ranma was more than relieved to see a small smile on his 'wife's' soon to be demoted yet again to fiancée's face. 

"Don't worry about it." She whispered, closing her eyes. Her hand searched out his blindly. Ranma returned her smile, though unseen, when he noticed that her hand was about seven inches too low. 

Aiding her, the pig tailed boy grabbed the girl's smaller hand and squeezed it gently. 

At least their last night wouldn't be in a huge fight. 

* * *

Ranma sighed as he balanced on the top of his head. He had to come clean, for Akane's sake…because the gig was up. All that was left was to tell Ukyo, even though the girl already knew. Flipping easily up to his feet, the boy scratched the back of his neck as he studied the floor boards. 

Sighing, he turned on his heel and walked towards his fate. 

His fate came in the form of four girls. None of them the one he was looking forward to having for support. Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane's sisters were there but no Akane. 

"Where's Akane?" 

Ukyo bristled. "She went out to do some window shopping or something." 

"Shampoo only here because money girl ask." Shampoo eyed the smirking Nabiki carefully. 

"Why don't you sit down, Ranma? Have some tea?" The ever thoughtful Kasumi suggested, placing a cup in front of the nervous boy. 

"So, Ranma, have you decided to stop playing and start accepting the fact that you are going to be _my_ husband?" Ukyo switched her eyes over from Ranma to Shampoo to see if the girl would protest and start one of their normal fights. 

The Amazon only growled in her throat and tightened her fists. 

"Ranma," Nabiki interjected. "Can you go upstairs and get my notebook that's on my dresk? Thanks." 

Dumbfounded, Ranma slowly got up and made his way up the stairs. While thrumming through the multiple papers on Nabiki's desk, he heard a shrill of declaration and then a roar of adamant denial. 

Forgetting the notebook, Ranma easy black flipped to the first floor and rushed into the room where the meeting was suppose to take place. 

Only the Tendo girls were present. 

"Wh--where'd they go?" Ranma asked, baffled. 

"Oh them? Don't worry. Shampoo probably stomped off to the Cat Café and Ukyo probably is running towards town." The brunette shrugged. 

"How did you get them to leave?" 

Kasumi also insisted upon knowing since for the two seconds she excused herself, she had missed all the happenings. "Okay, I'm in a generous mood." Ranma became ten times more suspicious at those words. "When I was doing a school report of our ancestors I found out some very intriguing things. For one, our great-grandmother's real name wasn't Sada. It was Clip." 

"Clip?" Kasumi echoed, tipping her head. "Like a hair clip?" 

"Precisely. Turns out, sister, we are descended from the Amazons.' Nabiki smirked. "Since you and Akane were _technically_ engaged since you beat her before Shampoo, her right out weighs Shampoo's. Not to mention I think Cologne knew Clip personally." 

Ranma's mind was reeling. The Tendos were Amazons? He felt faint. 

"That explains Shampoo's sudden departure." Kasumi trailed off. "But how did you convince Ukyo?" 

"Oh, I showed her this." Ranma snatched the piece of paper from the middle sister's hands. His eyes roamed over the photocopied piece of paper as he felt his throat dry up. 

"A marriage license." Ranma's choking sounds carried out to the street. 


	15. Finicky Fiancé

Chapter 15

* * *

Author's Note: To the final-fan review....yes, I realize I misspelled Ranma's last name. Don't worry, I am going to go through and change all that when the story is complete. And as for the "'kane" why of saying Akane's name, I think it is a more intimate way of saying it. Since Ranma in the English version is the only one who does not pronounce it "Akane" I think of it as a very comfortable, friendly and personalized name from Ranma to her. So, I'm sorry if it bugs you but I will continue to use the "'kane" name. *shrugs* It's all preference right? *smiles* Thank you for your review! I really do appreciate the pointers!! And for all those who keep reprimanding me on my grammar mistakes---I have a friend who is going to take care of that for me. She is a part time beta for my story _Lucky Me_ as well. She'll do a good job. ;) 

* * *

_"...Ukyo probably is running towards town."_ The words echoed in Ranma's head as he ran along the streets towards town. _Running towards Akane is more like it,_ the boy thought. Jumping the roofs would have been better for time and speed, but Akane never traveled by rooftop. She was on the streets somewhere. It hadn't taken Ranma long to run from Nabiki and Kasumi, jump the back wall and gun it towards town. Akane probably didn't have a clue that they were really married. 

Or how much danger she was in with two angry girls on her tail. 

Ranma still couldn't believe it! Nabiki had set him up! No matter how much he tried to beat down the doubt, the suspicion that Akane had something to do with this gnawed at the corner of his mind. She couldn't be! She wouldn't sneak to such a low-handed measure. 

"Come on you stupid tomboy," Ranma huffed. He stopped on the street corner, swinging his head back and forth looking for the short blue bobbed head. Kasumi said she only left a few minutes before he came into the house, how the heck had she gotten so far? 

"Stay away, spatula girl!" Shampoo's voice rang high and clear from the crowd joined at the end of one of the streets. There was no other 'spatula girl' in Nerima it had to be Ukyo. If Ukyo was there, Akane must be as well. 

"Stay out of this!" Ukyo's enraged yell answered. Ranma fought his way through the crowd to the front line. From past experiences he had learned the hard way never to jump in the middle of a fight between these two. They'd either demand him to make a choice or beat him up in an effort to keep the other girl from getting him. Since he was lawfully no longer up for grabs, beating the life out of him was their only option now. Something the boy did not look forward too at all. 

When he was finally able to make heads and tails out of the situation, Ranma was beyond stunned. Akane, in the middle of the two girls and a large crowd, was sitting on her side staring in disbelief at the events unfolding around her. 

Ukyo was to the right, spatula in hand and tears in her eyes. 

Shampoo was every image of a pure Amazon. Her arms were tense, face drawn into a death glare, and legs ready to propel her forward in an instant. 

Ranma knew he should jump in and stop this before any bystander, namely Akane, got hurt. But his curiosity convinced him to hang back for a few more minutes. If it really did get out of hand, he would step forward and take her out of harm's way. 

"This everything to do with Shampoo!" The Amazon protested, curving her back slightly as she eased in a defensive position. "Shampoo no like it but Kitchen Destroyer is Shampoo's Amazon sister. You fight her, you fight Amazons." 

"Huh?" Akane's complete focus went to violet haired girl. "Shampoo! What are you talking about? What's going on here!" The confused girl clambered to her feet, switching her eyes from Ukyo to Shampoo. 

"Don't try to play innocent with me, Akane." Ukyo spat out coldly. "You tricked Ran-chan into marrying you!" 

_That idiot,_ Akane seethed in her mind. _I thought he was going to tell them!_ "Ukyo, it's not like that! I thought Ranma would have told you! We aren't really-" 

"_Don't_ say it!" The giant spatula twisted in the chef's grip. The tears were slowly licking her cheeks. "I saw it! I saw the license! You two _are_ married!" 

Since the day she met Ukyo, Akane had never considered her dumb. But they say there is a first time for everything. Her temper was slowly shrugging away the shocked ashes and started to burn anew. "We are _not_!" She whirled around to the Amazon who would make a snake quiver in fear. "And I am _not_ an Amazon! What is _wrong_ with you two?" 

"You no know?" Shampoo's stance eased up. 

"She's lying." Ukyo accused, fingering her smaller spatulas unseen. 

"No, she's not." Ranma stepped forward. He was thrilled that Akane seemed innocent in her sister's deceit. "I don't know what exactly is goin' on but tearin' up the city ain't going to get any of our questions answered." 

"What he say." Shampoo put her hands on her hips and smirked as the chef's eyes burned through the pigtail boy's head. 

"Why should I believe _you_, Ranma?" 

Akane seized the opportunity to run to Ranma in order to get some questions answered. Of course, Akane's anger was previously stoked and it wasn't put out easily until she took it out on someone or something. "RANMA!" 

The boy jumped as the small girl's eyes held the promise of pain within them. "Y-yeah?" 

"WHAT is going on here? Why is Shampoo calling me an Amazon? Why didn't you tell them the truth?" With every questioned her face inched closer to his. 

"You really _don't_ know do you?" Ukyo's voice was sickly amused. She sheathed her spatula as a cold smile spread across her face. "I guess a congratulations is in order, Akane. Out of all of us, you were the one who finally tricked him into marrying one of us!" 

"What's _that_ sup--" Akane's words were cut short as two wrinkled pieces of paper was shoved in front of her face. 

"That should explain it all." Ranma stepped back, out of malleting distance, and waited for it to sink in. Shampoo kept her eyes trained on Ukyo incase any threatening move was made. Ukyo stood stock still, arms crossed, head slightly bowed, her eyes were closed and the icy line on her lips remained. 

"Oh my---" Akane's stomach lumped together with her heart and both of them took a quick route to her feet. Ignoring the girls, Ranma was her target. "I--I didn't know!" 

"Neither did I! Nabiki tricked us!" Ranma fussed, mostly to himself. 

"Right, Akane." Ukyo's purr was like snow, falling lightly but chilling to the bone. "You must have seen this as the perfect opportunity to nab Ranma from under our noses." She glanced over at the Amazon. "Why don't you join up with me? We can force them apart." 

Shampoo's bangs darkened her eyes to near invisible, her fists were tightly clenched and her frame was slightly shaking. "Is against Amazon law to fight over man." 

"It is beneath our tribe to reduce ourselves to physical combat over property." Cologne hopped up on her walking stick and stood beside her great-granddaughter. "Why not accept defeat?" The old lady asked. Ranma could only guess that all the commotion is what brought the ancient woman out here. 

"Because she took him away!" Ukyo battled, tears gaining speed and frequency as they fell down her face. Her knees steadily grew weaker. This was nothing like she had envisioned. 

Ranma moved towards his friend, to try and do his best to comfort her, but Cologne's withered hand stopped him. "There is nothing you can do for her now." 

Akane, for her part, had been calmly going over the outline of the family tree researched by Nabiki and the copy of the marriage certificate. With only one wet eyed look at Ranma, Akane turned on her heels sharply and ran blindly back home. 

_Great,_ Ranma thought tiredly. _Two crying females and I don't have a clue what to do about either of them._

* * *

Genma had an arm slung around Soun's shoulders as they each held a bottle of sake and cheered about the united school. Ranma crossed the floor of the dojo and slammed the screen door shut. They claimed ignorance if not innocence in the whole mess; the young man was disinclined to believe both. 

Ukyo had run off to her shop not long after Akane's leaving, Shampoo and Cologne also made a quick departure. Once the crowd dispersed, Ranma had shuffled his feet around the sidewalks. His life always seemed to have a way of doing things without his consent. 

His friend was mad at him, Akane was probably mad at him, and he was _married_. At sixteen! Only sixteen! The boy couldn't find any reason to rush back to the dojo until it was near sunset. He'd have to face the fight and onslaught of problems some time...that is why as soon as he got back onto the Tendo property, he headed straight for the dojo. 

* * *

"What would Mother have to say about you doing this?" Kasumi asked calmly as Nabiki ceased her nibbling on the cookie she held. In her own private way, the eldest sister had been hoping that Ranma and Akane would see what every one else saw and wind up together. But she always wished it was by their choice. 

"She'd probably say it was about time." Nabiki shrugged, brushing off the question as quickly as possible. The girls' mother was each of their weak spots. "Don't worry about it, Kasumi. What's done is done. At least this way we can get some peace and quiet for a change. Not to mention the expense of repairing the house an dojo should drop significantly since Ranma won't have any of his crazy fiancées chasing him anymore." 

"But to take away his choice?" Kasumi shook her head sadly. "It's not fair to poor Ranma or Akane." 

"Fair takes too long. I just sped things up. Besides it's what she wanted." 

From the hall, Akane had heard everything. The sinking feeling continued to drive deeper into the ground. Slowly, she began to trudge up the stairs. Whatever brought her down them in the first place was long forgotten by now. 

* * *

Ranma didn't feel nervous that night as he stood in front of Akane's bedroom door. He was the living personification of the word! It felt awkward to know they were no longer just playing a part. They were actually married! 

Scratching the back of his neck he tried to think of any excuses as to not go in. After Akane had run off earlier that day, he felt no want to go and 'talk it out'. Talking wasn't his strong point; in fact it was his downfall. That's why Ranma always let his actions speak for him. 

So if action could speak, his would be screaming 'coward' about now. 

"Cut the dramatics, boy." Genma pushed. "Be a man!" 

Ranma's growling was the only indication that his father got before the boy took a swing at him. "You're one to talk, old man! I'm only in this mess because of you!" In the back of his mind, the pigtailed boy knew he was only prolonging the inventible. But when the inventible meant being malleted to the big dipper and called a pervert repeatedly---it could wait. 

Akane, having been holding her breath since she saw a shadow from under her door, rolled her eyes with a groan. From the sounds of it the Saotome men had already gone down stairs and were quickly making their way to where they always seemed to end up, the koi pond. 

There was a sharp knock on her door before Nabiki's annoyed face appeared. "Could you please stop you darling husband from wrecking the house?" 

One nasty glare handed to her sister and Akane stomped her way down stairs and to the doors leading to the back yard. Without a word, Kasumi handed her a small mallet. 

Genma was doing a back flip and sticking out his tongue at his now female son. "You never let me choose!" Ranma screamed in a high-pitched voice. "Always tellin' me what to do. Gettin' me engaged all over Japan and China!" The older man missteped and before he was able to gain his balance, a well place kicked to his side sent him flailing into the koi pond. 

The panda held up a sign, 'But you loved every moment of it!' which caused the red head to tense up noticeably. 

"Like hell I did, old man! I didn't get to choose when I was stuck with a girl's body! Or when I got engaged to four or more girls! Or even now when I didn't get to pick who I got to marry!" _Thud-plonk_

Angry blue eyes turned towards the sound but the only thing there was to see was Kasumi looking towards the stairs and a small mallet laying on the ground. 

* * *

Post Author's Note: Yes, I know this is not a 'light and fluffy' chapter like the rest, but you knew that to maintain a story you have to have some meat to it. *shrugs* I'm sure the ending chapters will not disappoint! 


	16. Sign in, Sign out

Chapter 16 

* * *

Author's Note: Not very long to go now! I'm almost done with this! Yippee!!! Y'all have been awesome! I hope in the next chapter y'all will still review! Thanks for the support and encouragement! God Bless!!! Again, so many apologies for the long break between updates! I have like 1,000,000 more ideas for anime couples running through my head it isn't funny! I have to finish Blush before they send a party to deep fry me and then I have something called 'Hello' for another R/A fic! ;) 

* * *

It had been three days since the unofficial announcement that the acting couple were not acting, but were indeed legally married to each other. Nabiki had been very proud that she alone conquered two of the most stubborn people in all Japan to signing their futures away without much fuss. Kasumi had been only marginally happy about it, still feeling that tricking the couple didn't set a happy tone to the rest of the marriage. 

The parents were another matter entirely. They rejoiced for the three days. Singing, drinking and dancing around in merriment that the Anything Goes Martial Arts future was secure thanks to their children. 

The old fiancées had to swallow the bitter pill, and were not exactly on talking terms to either partner in the marriage. Ukyo had only stopped by the house to pick up her things. Ranma, in an attempt to salvage his longest friendship, only got glared at and a door slammed in his face. 

Shampoo had been a little more accepting of the matter, but only by a little. It was better that she should loose to a sister Amazon then a complete outsider. Akane had questioned if they would go back to China now that Ranma was no longer up for grabs. Cologne had laughed at that comment. Of course they wouldn't leave an Amazon girl all alone in Japan without the proper training! Akane had suddenly felt ill and excused herself from their café. 

If avoiding each other was an Olympic sport, the couple would have a gold medal. Each night Akane would go to bed unbelievably early and Ranma would go to bed incredibly late. Every morning Akane would scamper out and Ranma would wake up an hour later. Kasumi found it rather vexing that they barely looked at each other much less talked. 

Running to school had even changed. Once again, Ranma was jogging on the fence as his wife sprinted down the sidewalk next to him. Lunch was spent amongst their separate friends, only sometimes would pig-tailed boy catch Akane looking over at him with such a pained expression that he had to turn away. During class, the girl would catch a mirrored emotion in Ranma's eyes and just like he did, found it too much to bare and would turn away. 

By the fourth morning, Nabiki conscience, which many would not believe she had, started to gnaw at her. When day seven rolled around, it was with a heavy sigh she pulled Akane aside. 

"Do you hate him that much?" 

"Wh-what?" Akane hadn't expect that question in a million years. After all she found out that she was married to the dummy and hadn't killed him. Didn't that prove she didn't hate him? 

"Do you hate him?" Nabiki asked again in a slightly annoyed tone. 

"N-no." 

Exasperated, the middle sister threw her hands up in mild disgust. "Then what is with the two of you acting like you were married to Kuno and Kodachi?" 

Akane had been very proud of her lack of vicious temper during this whole ordeal but really, there was only so much a girl could take. "What do you think, Nabiki?" 

The brunette gave a cool stare to her sister. Akane's eyebrow ticked in annoyance. "It's not like you wouldn't have chosen him anyway." 

The new Saotome crossed her arms across her chest and gave a steady glare to her sister. "But you didn't give us the chance to make the choice." Her words were like ice. "You set us up since the first day." 

Nabiki shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying to save a little money." 

The second eyebrow ticked. It was a fair warning. 

"Anyway, I can't stand to see both of you so depressed. And don't look at me like that. I actually _do_ care about how you look in your pictures, little sister." Nabiki let a small smile tug on her lips as her sister started to growl. 

"Your point?" Akane snapped. 

"My point is---there is a way out of this marriage." Her voice had become serious and monotone. "Annulment." Then, just to get a rise out of her already miffed sister, the brunette touched her finger to her chin and looked up. "Unless it's already too late for that too." 

Nabiki had to duck her sister's wild, pulled punches and stuck her tongue out as she ran out the front door to safety. 

* * *

"It's that easy, huh?" Ranma studied the papers in his hands as Akane looked away. He sat on the bed and she was on her desk chair silently chewing her lip. 

"Yeah," She responded, still not looking at her husband. 

"Just sign in and sign out. Like roll call." He gave a short, pathetic attempt at a laugh and dared to see the short haired girl's reaction. Her shoulders were slumped and her face hidden behind the curtain of bangs. Flipping to the last page, Ranma's heart nearly stopped. There it was. Signature number one. Akane Tendo-Saotome. 

"I--I didn't know if they wanted me to sign my maiden or married name, so I thought it would be safest to do it that way." Akane explained in a sullen voice. 

Ranma was at a complete loss for words which would be considered a blessing at many times in his life. After all he was well known for inserting his foot every time he opened his mouth around this girl. He couldn't help it, she always made him nervous but only in a good way. 

"I guess you really don't like this then do you?" His words came out harsher than he meant them to. 

Tears were starting to emerge from the bottom of her eyes. "I-it's not that, Ranma." 

"Oh come on, 'kane." The pigtailed boy stood up, throwing the papers down on the bed. "You are always calling me a pervert and an idiot." 

Defense mechanisms were locked and loaded as the girl sprung to her feet to stare up at him in the eye. "And I'm nothing but a clumsy, sexless tomboy to you." She poked him in the chest with all three adjectives. 

"So you _are_ happy that you won't get stuck with me!" The male Saotome battled back. 

"You jerk! That's not it at all!" Akane, with clenched fist and teeth felt her anger start to dissolve into a steadily growing numbness. 

"Then what is it, 'kane?" 

Her mouth opened, but nothing came. How could she simply tell him what she wanted when it would cause her tears to start falling? Ranma would feel bad and then do anything to make her stop crying, even if it meant sacrificing something dear to him. Like his future for example. "Oh forget it!" 

* * *

Two days later and Ranma had been sleeping with his father again. It wasn't like he wanted to, after all Akane's bed was much softer, but he was locked out. Not to mention the fact she wanted nothing to do with him apparently. If she did want him, then why did the tomboy sign the annulment papers? 

Still, Ranma reasoned, she would still look at him in that secret way before they were married or even before they pretended to be married. Just out of the corner of her eye when the teacher was calling roll call, when they were walking home and other odd times. But why had she signed the papers? 

The nasty, self-hating part of his mind kept running all of her insults through his tired mind as he trudged downstairs. All the times she had proclaimed him to be pervert, idiot and other such things. Growling in frustration, the boy stretched and plopped down at the table. 

Why couldn't anything in his life ever be _normal_? 

After a silent breakfast was finished, Nabiki asked the couple to follow her into her room. They did so without a single word of compliant. Sitting down at her desk Nabiki brought out a notebook and began to scribble down figures, Akane took the bed and Ranma stayed standing near the closed door. 

When in the lioness' den, it was always wise to have a quick exit. 

Nabiki who is _not_ happy about having all her hard work put to waste. It had taken a while to actually get them to sign the papers and here they were ready to sign their way _back_ out of the marriage. The middle Tendo decided that if they were to ever remarry after this, she'd send them the bill for this fiasco. 

"We are gathered here today," Nabiki started and smothered a grin as Akane glared at her sister. "To officially unwed you two. _If_ you want to." Dropping her note book, she picked up a manila folder from the top of her desk, the business oriented girl took out the annulment papers and set them in front of her. Next, she fished around her desk drawers for a pen and set it next to the papers. 

Ranma eyed her suspiciously when the brunette stood up and began to walk towards the door. All she did was insist they were on their own and close the door behind her. 

Without anything else to do, Ranma turned his eyes to Akane who sat on the bed with her head bowed. 

"I guess this is it, huh, Akane." The girl went stiff. The pig tailed boy hardly ever pronounced the 'a' in her name. She always felt like it was some type of intimate name to have only him call her "'kane." Somewhere in her heart a little voice cried out not to make too much out of it. 

"I guess so." Lifting her eyes to him, that little voice began to call out louder. "I-it's up to you, Ranma." Akane confessed softly. "I don't want to be like the others. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do." 

"Huh?" Soatome was confused by the sudden change in the girl's personality. "But---what about you?" His voice became rougher, lower. "What do you want?" 

Standing up, Akane walked over to Nabiki's desk and looked down at the packet in front of her. Biting her lip, courage slowly worked up to the girl's mouth. It was now or never. Either she was going to have him or a memory. One was better than the other but Akane had made a decision that it wasn't her choice. Well, not all the way anyway. 

"Ranma?" "Hmm?" He was trying his hardest not to back away as Akane slowly approached him. 

"Can I---uhm," Her nerve was quickly fleeing and before she was able to finish the question, it left her. Akane bit her lip out of frustrating nervousness. "Never mind." 

Ranma's fearfulness turned instantly to curiosity as Akane picked at her nails in an embarrassed way. "What?" He pestered, more out of curiosity than actual concern. If Akane wanted something from him, or anything from anyone, all she had to do was ask. 

"I--kind of want to know if it's okay, without any pressure from anyone else like last time and only if you want to if we---" Akane's backbone turned into a slug and crawled out of the room once more. Yet when the pigtailed boy started towards the desk, the girl's backbone slithered back into the room and turned to steal. "C-Can you---if you don't mind--k-kiss---" 

Ranma's eyes were wide as they could be. Akane and his faces were so hot and red that the boy was sure they'd blister. The dark haired girl bowed her head, refusing to make eye contact. The male martial artist was dumbfounded at her audacity but not repulsed. The very thought of her request made his face became another shade of red. 

She actually wanted him to k-k---well, to touch her. His mind was plunged into a steaming hot pot of boiling water. It was foggy but against his better sense, he felt his lips moving. Were they forming a smile? 

"'kane---" He slowly reached out to place a hand on each of her shoulders. The noticeable intake of breathe made him jump. She was shocked? Maybe she didn't really mean it when she asked it? "A-are you sure?" 

Swallowing hard, Akane took the opportunity to look up at him. 

With a slow nod, Ranma followed her suit and swallowed an nonexistent lump in his throat. Gingerly, she placed her hands on his chest and leaned closer. 

"Close your eyes." She obeyed without a thought and waited for him to make his move. 

Ranma cupped the side of her face tenderly and bridged the gap between their shy lips. It was just like it was when they had to prove their marriage in front of Shampoo. Only this time, it was for real. It wasn't because they were pressured or because they had to. 

They flowed in the kiss together, her arms coming up around his neck. The hand he had on her shoulder slipped around her waist to pull her closer. 

Too soon for either them, Akane pulled away. She gave a small smile and disentangled herself from his arms. Sighing, she allowed her fingers to hover above her lips before she headed towards the door. Turning around, she studied the young man reflecting her own searching expression. "It's your choice, Ranma." She shut the door behind her. 

Ranma's eyes shifted from the door to Nabiki's desk. Sighing deeply, he picked up the pen, closed his eyes and began to apply ink to paper. 


	17. With

Chapter 17

* * *

Author's Note: Don't kill me! Please!!! There is a epilogue after this, then this story, after two plus years, is done! Yippe!!! Come on, be happy!Disclaimer: Ranma doesn't belong to me.

* * *

He'd run away! Akane still couldn't believe it still a week later. She had no idea what the banging around had been until Ranma had been dragged down the steps by his Panda father. The Panda had two packs strapped to his back, Ranma in one paw and a sign saying '**_Training Trip. Bye!_**' in the other. She had barely gotten to her feet before the Panda had disappeared. 

She had been so furious about it at first, Akane had started to stomp after them until Kasumi had gently laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"Perhaps this is for the best," her oldest sister recommend with a sad smile. "To give you both time to heal." 

It wasn't until that night that the girl had allowed her anger to be rained on by the tears her eyes just wouldn't stop crying. Even a full week later, she would still start to tear up because of the cold hard truth. 

Her mind was thick with negative thoughts about why she was let go. Thoughts and ideas such as she wasn't good enough, she embarrassed him and the like ran around her mind and made it hurt. 

When Akane was hurt she got angry, when she got angry she got the blocks out. Towards Friday, there was a rather impressive pile of broken blocks and dust in the back of the yard. The girl who was responsible for their destruction threw the last one into the pile and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her sleeve. 

It was hot today, not a cloud in the sky and the weather man said there would be rain. 

Akane stared up to the sky and a voice laughed as it made a comment that it would be flooding if Ranma were here. That boy was a water attracter. At that thought, her brief, ghost like smile faded. 

"Dummy." The girl muttered sadly, tightening her gi belt and starting a kata.

* * *

There was something about the lack of warm body next to her, even during the hot nights, that made Akane shiver. Hitting herself lightly on the head with a fist, she reprimanded herself for acting like such a fool. It was _his_ choice. 

So what if he didn't choose her? So what if he wasn't 'man' enough to tell her good-bye? Did that make her worthless? No. Did that make her not important? Nope! So why was she suffering so much? 

Akane's brown eyes settled into a stiff glare. Ranma probably wasn't even thinking of her one wit and here she was burning more thinking oil on him than she had on her homework! It was ludicrous! 

After all, she was the one who left it up to him, knowing very well that he was probably going to do what he did. Okay, so he didn't leave doing back flips screaming 'I'm free!' but going on a training trip directly afterwards seemed pretty close. 

Just like the last time they had gotten into a fight. What had it been about? Oh yes, taking his name. He was so stubborn about her being Akane Saotome, not Akane Tendo that they were literally making her windows rattle. 

This fight was different. There wasn't one harsh word uttered in the other's presence, though there were many shouted when she was practicing in the dojo, and they didn't make a scene or do any property damage. 

Trying to get her stubborn brain to let it soak in, Akane muttered to her pillow something she hated to hear from anyone. "It's not like he ever said he loved me or anything."

* * *

It was finally Sunday when Akane was able to go to sleep with some help from a sleeping agent. Actually, it wasn't her who slipped it into her food but rather Nabiki. The middle sister had grown weary of hearing her sister 'bang around' at five in the morning and not settling down till after midnight. 

The brunette pointed out that though Akane might be okay with looking like a drugged raccoon, Nabiki had no desire for such a look. 

Too bad for Nabiki that due to her constant working out, Akane's metabolism was quick and processed the pill within a few hours. There were several random _thunks_ and a single _crash_ before the house settled down for the night. Amazingly, the youngest Tendo found it easy to sleep through all this. 

It was when there was a familiar noise that she stirred. Akane woke up slightly when she heard the squeak of the floorboard right in front of Nabiki's door. She groaned and rolled over slightly…or at least she tried to. 

When she tried to again, and failed, Akane's mind decided, reluctantly, to wake up enough to find out what the duce was going on. Her sleep fogged mind considered that she probably had gotten tangled, once again, in the sheets and that was what was restricting their motions. 

But the sheets were never quiet this heavy, nor were they this warm and firm. 

The girl decided in a flash to be scared and craned her neck around to look at the offender straight in the eye. 

In his beautiful, blue eyes. 

"R-Ranma!" Akane jumped and tried to twist her body around at the same time, leading to her falling over the edge of the bed in a graceless heap. The blankets from the bed went with her and captured her legs in cotton handcuffs. Pushing her self up, she sat on the floor wide eyed and the laughing boy looking down at her. "What are you doing here?" 

Stifling his laughter, Ranma cleared his throat and smirked. "I had been trying to sleep before you showed me your new circus trick." 

"B-but what are you doing in _my_ bed!" Akane scrambled to her feet, her back side lightly throbbing from hitting the wood floor. 

Ranma, casting a casual glance up at her, smirked. Folding his arms behind his head, he shrugged. "I didn't know." 

He was _teasing_ her? That arrogant, ditch-and-run boy was teasing her? Genma must have hit his head a little too hard in the last training trip! 

"What do you mean you didn't know? And when did you get back?" 

The pigtailed boy scratched the end of his nose before tucking his arm under his head again. "I got back about three hours ago. I thought for sure you'd hear us." 

"Uh," Akane absently remembered some noise, but had been so nice and warm and completely tired that she had ignored it. "I--must have slept through it." Before he could make a witty remark about her rock like tendencies of sleeping, she snapped her eyes towards him and glared hard. "You didn't answer my first question." 

He sighed and found her significant enough to actually sit up in the bed, allowing the sheet and blankets to pool around his waist. 

"Why do you think, 'kane?" Ranma asked absently. 

"If I knew, Ranma, I wouldn't have asked." The words start out biting but towards the end, they were brittle. "Why are you here? Didn't your dad leave you any room in the guest room?" 

"I'm not going back there." He took a quick inventory of her facial expressions and added, "because I don't belong there." 

"Legally, you don't belong here either." Akane found her feet interesting at this time. Ten toes poking out from under baggy yellow fabric of her favorite pajamas. "Not to mention morally." 

She couldn't see it, but Ranma gave her a genuine smile. "Legally, I _do_ belong here. Seeing as how I am still your---husband, 'kane." 

Her head shot up so fast, you could almost here the rush of air. "What?" 

"I didn't sign the papers. I didn't want to." Never before has Ranma been so thankful for the darkness. She couldn't see him blush like the setting sun in the dark. The down side of the darkness was he couldn't see her smile as he bloomed on her face. "You said you took my choice away, but you gave it back." 

Akane bit her lip, too afraid of saying the wrong thing and disrupting this precarious balance of openness Ranma was showing her. 

"You gave it back to me which is more than what the _others_ would probably be willing to do if they had me, uh, in the same situation. So, it was _my_ choice to stay here." The awkwardness of teenage confessions had settled in to the room. 

"With me?" Akane said, as she gingerly started to edge the covers back. 

"With you." Ranma replied, laying on his back as his wife slipped between the covers and sighed happily. This was a perfect moment---for any other couple in the world. The black haired martial artist just didn't feel like all this mush was fitting of their relationship. With a smirk, he decided to due something about that. 

"Now pipe down, tomboy and get some beauty sleep." Ranma waited only a second. "Because, man, do you ever need---_WHAMP_!" 


	18. Epilouge

**Ranma had never prayed with all his heart for anything.**

Had never felt the echo of silence until her voice wasn't occupying it. Only the steady rhythm of their breathing whispered in his ears, as the blue shadow painted ceiling filled his eye sight. Even under a thick comforter and a few other blankets, the chill of the snow and outside wind seemed to be as real in her room as it was outside.

There was an uneasy tension threaded across the room even when she was asleep. Bits of their angry words clung to the walls, taunting the young man as he lay on his back reliving the day. Letting his mind replay the events that lead to a fork in the already rocky road. All because of his temper flaring up, and her prideful shield being erected once more.

After months of slowly chipping away at the personal obstacles blocking the way to the their hearts, he'd blown it. All because of his father and his constant pestering.

**It had started in the dojo, while they'd been practicing—avoiding the heavy winter rain at all costs. Genma hadn't talked much about Ranma and Akane since they were married. Only God knows why he decided to bring it up then. **

"**So boy," his Pop had managed to say between dodges, "How's married life?"**

**Ranma threw another punch at the widest part of his opponent's body—his stomach. After making contact, the boy dodged several kicks, and shrugged, "Okay."**

"**Okay?" Genma questioned, finally landing a blow near Ranma's tailbone. His son let something akin to a growl rumble in his throat before attacking his old man once again. **

"**Yea, huff Okay." **

"**Come on boy!" Genma prodded, jumping away from several well-placed maneuvers. "Is 'okay' all you can say?"**

"**Well, gee, Pop why don't you tell me what you want me to say." Ranma's words dripped with sarcasm. **

"**Insolent boy!" Genma growled leaping into an attack. Ranma smirked and front flipped over his father, landed and turned on his heel, never losing the smirk. His father had landed in a heap in the corner of the dojo. **

**Snatching up a neatly folded towel Kasumi had brought when they started, and patted the sweat off his skin. He turned on his heels to leave the place when Genma's sobs caught his ears. Changing directions, the pigtailed boy faced his father with a sharp grimace on his lips. **

"**Whatcha cryin' about?" **

"**My own son refuses to let me know how he is! And while living in the same house! Oh the humility of it all!" Genma faked cried, glancing over his shoulder waiting for his son to reply. **

**Ranma's grimace only deepened, before he turned to the door once again. **

"**Well, boy?" Genma demanded yet again. **

"Whataya want me to say, Pop?" the black haired boy shouted back in an angry voice, "That I hate the fact you made me marry the tomboy? That I wish we were never married? Or that you ain't NEVER goin' to get us to uh---well--- uh, well you know! 'Cause there ain't ANY way I would ever with HER! Is that what you want to hear?!"

**The thunder clap had almost over shadowed the clang of a kettle as it hit the wooden planks just outside the opened doorway of the dojo. Ranma's jaw hung open in surprise. He was going to KILL his father!**

"**I-is that the way you really feel Ranma?" Akane whispered out, tears already starting to flow down her cheeks. **

**Her stunned husband moved, wanted to say something. Anything to try to avoid the catastrophe his words would doubtlessly bring. But before the boy who could usually stuff his foot in his mouth with his words could get any of those words out, his wife looked up through angry tearful eyes. **

"**Well don't worry Ranma! I feel the same way!"**

**That's what led him to this freezing room, though he was truly surprised to find their bedroom door hadn't been locked. Once he got in there is when the true nightmare began. They exchanged hurtful barbs, some barely scratching the surface, the others cutting deep enough to leave scars. Neither of them backed down, both too proud to say they were sorry or to even hear the other one out. By ten Akane and Ranma had exhausted their shouts to glares, as they prepared for bed. **

**Instead of wearing her more comfortable pajamas, she found the thickest and longest pair she had. Symbolism at its best, he figured. After the lights went out, she had flipped over unto her side, leaving her back for him to stare at, if he hadn't faced the wall that is. Back to back, he found his steam slowly being blown away by the chill of quietness. **

**So, Ranma decided to fill in the disturbing void by praying. Within his head, echoing off his heart, no matter how much the martial artist denied it. He didn't know why, or even want to understand the reasons, but he did know he didn't want his wife to be mad. Most likely cause of that mallet she pulled out of no where!**

But no, it wasn't the complete reason. Maybe a part of it but not the whole. Akane'd said some pretty nasty things to him. And while he couldn't deny a FEW of the accusations, most of them were bias. Not that he hadn't said something's as equally untrue, hurtful, and mean, but they knew the other's weaknesses. Knew every way to twist the knife into the other's heart.

**Her defense was to bring up all his 'ex-fiancees' and all the times he probably cheated on her before they were married. And then attacking his curse, comparing him to Ryoga, and much more. **

Ranma, in turn, bit off about her lack of feminine qualities. Her temper, lack of sex appeal to him and every other man on earth, and that if she liked 'bacon breath' so much, why didn't she run off with him!

**No matter how many tears had fallen before, it was the ones that didn't come that bothered Ranma the most. He knew he hurt her, without a doubt, but she didn't cry this time...during the bedroom part of the fight. Even before Akane'd gone to sleep, he never heard her give a sniffle or a sob. Maybe because he was still fuming at her, maybe because she never did. Perhaps she was starting not to care anymore?**

**Ranma shuttered at the thought. **

**Akane had to care still, she couldn't just stop...if she had ever started. **

**Ranma turned again in the bed, this time to face the back of his wife. It was still, as he expected it to be. Akane hadn't moved in her sleep, and after first hand narratives from Ryoga, and from personal experience, Ranma was surprised to find out she must have been awake! **

**As happy as a discovery this was for a moment, the fact she was still awake probably due to their fight, unsettled him once again. A few years ago, he wouldn't have cared. Of course, a few years ago, they weren't married, they were still engaged and both were acting as if the other was a bother. And now, Ranma pondered, what had changed?**

**They had vows, and rings, and the same last name for sure that was different than when they first met, but they were still acting a lot. The walls were being torn down, but now, after this fight, they were most likely back and steel constructed. No way either was going to break down and ask the other for forgiveness, Akane would blame him, and he'd grip and complain, never understanding why he was the scapegoat for all his friends and family. **

**Ranma propped himself on one elbow, and looked over Akane's shoulder, and sure enough, a click before she knew he was looking at her, her brown eyes had been semi-open. She was defiantly still awake. **

**But was she refusing to sleep for the same reasons he was? Actually, Ranma would love to be asleep but the Sandman it appeared was far more stubborn than the martial artist. **

**He wanted to know, wanted to ask, but there was no safe way to bring up such a toxic subject with Akane. Sighing the young man dropped back down on the bed, and folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Ranma was sure there had to be SOME way to get her to talk without getting upset, and he was sure that no matter what he said, he'd end up being a bad guy. **

**Then again, Ranma weighed, he was always her bad guy and only sometimes her hero. Stubborn pride and a tendency to jump to conclusions had them both in their powers without a chance of escape. Ranma figured Akane and he would always be pride's prisoner unless they worked together, but every time they did, one or the other would become upset and start yelling. After two years together, Ranma thought they'd be past such petty things. **

**No luck. **

**At least right now there would be no happy ending. Neither of them from the first time they met expected to have a fairy tale ending, but this wasn't an ending. Ranma's mind recycled that phrase over and over in his mind. **

**_This wasn't an ending._ The longer he thought on it, the harder he tried to understand about how that was true.**

**If it wasn't an ending, then was it a beginning? He always had considered being married to Akane, or any girl, would end his carefree and happy life as a traveling student of the Art. Yet, he rationalized, there were definite advantages to having someone you could always depend on by his side. **

**Maybe it was an ending, he fought within himself. If it was the end, what was it the end of? His happiness? His life? Or was it the end of this frail relationship Akane and he shared and claimed as their own?**

**A stab. Directly in the chest from a dagger made of a words, twisted deeply and painfully. _No_. Ranma growled in his mind. No, this was not the end of Akane and him. Unless, unless it was the end of the way they had been in exchange for something more enjoyable for the both of them in the long run. **

**That might be it! Ranma felt like shouting 'yes!' in the middle of the quiet room. But that word wasn't the one needed at this time. It wasn't a winning word, it wasn't something he had to share. **

**What he had to say, what he had to share was something that would put his own heart out on a limb with no reassurances that it would ever be reciprocated. **

**With a deep breath, he closed his eyes. With a tired and sore throat, he spoke. "'I lied." Every fiber of his being was screaming not to continue. Every feeling was singing a praise chorus to heaven for him finally trying to salvage something worth saving. **

**Akane didn't answer. She let the cold silence steal his words and throw them around in a noiseless laughter.**

"**I—I lied when I was talking to Pop." If he could just tack on a few words at a time to a general statement, he might be able to say what he wanted to say without saying the wrong thing. A miracle for him indeed. **

**Lacking the courage, Ranma kept his eyes on the cool blue ceiling. The soft brush of sheets was the only evidence that Akane had even moved enough to hear him out. **

**Or laugh. What if she laughed? Man, he would just die. **

**But if he allowed her to talk before he was done, Ranma knew all his courage and the right words would fly from him like a ghost in daylight. **

**Deep breath, words caused the damage, words should be able to heal the damage. That was Ranma's logic. **

"**I—you---uhm, what I mean to say is that---" Oh yes, he would soothe her anger with his horribly poetic and singsong words. But he was never a big romantic. He was Ranma, that meant he had to do things as Ranma. **

**Gripping the end of his pigtail he pinched his eyes close and thrust the words out of his mouth. "I am happy with you, 'kane."**

**There! He had said it! There was never a battle that Ranma could not win after the proper prepping and persuasion! **

**Now it was all up to her. He just waited for the inane laughter to rip through the night. She would probably roll her eyes, call him a loser and say that she was going to run away with Kuno or some other option equally as degrading. **

**He waited. **

**And waited. **

**And waited again. **

**Just when the bubble of nervous energy was going to burst within his chest, it dissipated into a million butterflies of peace.**

**During his stressful period of unsettlement, she sought out his hand. When Akane had found it, alone and gripping the cover where Ranma hadn't even realized he had put it, she squeezed it gingerly. **

"**I'm---happy with you, too, Ranma." Her words were as soft as her touch. **

**The tension ebbed, the coldness warmed and the silence left wounded and bleeding down the steps and into the streets where it was going to stay for a long, long time. **


End file.
